Armageddon Now
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 3rd one: Trigon is returning, and now that the Titans have a new member can they stop this threat from taking over the universe. Will the new member be willing to sacrifice everything in order to stop him, mainly his life. Chapter 12 is now up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Your damn right I'm angry

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Alright just a little recap of whats happened so far, if you havn't read the other two books, is: A new person,calling himself Kaiser, has come to Jump City with crazy powers, He helped the Titans out and decided to join them. No one really knew much about him not even his real name, All they know is he ran away from home after his mother died after a car wreck. It happened when Kaiser was very sick and he lost control of his powers and blasted one of the car wheels off. His mother, before she passed away, let the doctors perform an operation to replace his left leg and arm that got infected and needed to be amputated from the car wreck. None of the other Titans knew about that. Kaiser works out after waking up from the same nightmare he has had ever since the car wreck. It happened when he was 12 and now he's 16 so you can kinda get how much sleep he gets and how traumatizing it was. One day when he was working out Raven followed him one day after he woke up in the morning, Kaiser then told her about the wreck and about his metasl limbs and how he hides them using a fake skin. Then He told everyone his real name was Kevin Michaels. His only childhood friend, Alex, from his old town came to the town and was evil, He was known as Quick Draw and he is a really good shot. The day they met he shot Starfire, and Kaiser/Kevin had to heal her. Slade then returned and severly burned his right leg when Kevin pushed Raven out of the way of a flamethrower. Kevin wanted to try and be friends again with Quick Draw/Alex but he tried to kill Robin and Kevin just lost all faith in his friend. Now for the Next Installment.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Your damn right I'm angry!**

After the incident with Quick Draw Kevin had other things on his mind, mainly Slade. He wanted revenge for what happened to his leg. All the Titans started to research the odd symbol on Slade's forehead hoping that it was a clue. The had been spending the last three days looking for clues. Kevin had been looking at any and all books he could to find out what he needed to know but he really had was the books in the Titans library and they didn't have much on Magic. The only person who could have that sort of material was Raven and she had been shut in her room for the past three days as well, reaserching.

"So did we find anything out?" Kevin asked entering the room rubbing his eyes from the 3 straight hours of looking at a book.

"I think I have discovered the origin of the mark." Stafire said as she pointed at the outline of the strange symbol on a piece of paper. "This symbol was used on my planet as a dark ritual where a being would devour mass quantities of worms as..." Starfire was then cut off by Beast Boy as he ripped off a piece of food from the paper.

"Actually um thats Tofu Curry, my bad." He then threw it behind his back as Silky jumped up and nabbed the food.

"Oh. Nevermind." Starfire then put away the pointer.

"So nothing yet huh?" Kevin then stretched out a little bit. The alarm then promptly went off as everyone looked at the screen to see what ws going on. They saw that it was Slade. "Finally, Revenge." Kevin and the others quickly rushed out to go and attempt to stop Slade.

* * *

The Titans quickly arrived at the scene watching as Slade was destroying random buildings. 

"Vandalism? Isn't that a little out of style for you?" Robin said smartly as Slade landed in front of them.

"Oh Robin I am just here to do what I was ordered to do." Slade said.

"Less talkie more blasty!" Kevin then shot an energy ball straight at Slade, which of course, he dodged. The Titans chased after Slade as he continued to destroy buildings.

"Isn't this place condemed to be destroyed anyways?" Beast Boy said.

"Who cares, we'll stop him anyway." Robin said. Beast Boy and Cyborg then teamed up on Slade and launched an attack. Slade was able to escape trapping them in a firewall. Kevin then jumped in and started a full on asault by kicking Slade in the back.

"That was for burning me. And this ones for nearly getting Raven burned." Kevin then punched at Slade but he managed to move out of the way of the punch.

"Still a little angry are we?" Slade said in his smart-ass tone.

"Your damn right I'm angry!" He then continued his offensive but Slade was matching Kevin punch for punch. Slade eventually got away from him sending flaming debris in front of Kevin.

Robin then started to attack Slade pulling out his staff. The two fighters continued to attack each other. Robin using his staff and Slade using his fire powers. "How are you still alive? Who gave you these powers? What is that symbol on your head?" Robin said as he continued to attack Slade.

"It's the mark of Skath. And you will meet the person who gave me these powers very soon. I am just a messenger, and as any good messenger, I want my message to be heard." Slade then escaped from Robin blasting a flame wall around the boy wonder. Robin then took out his communicator.

"Where are you guys I cant see you?" The other's then took out there communicators.

"I can't either." Kevin said.

"I can and I can see somthing else." Starfire was in the air and saw that Slade had made a giant Mark of Skath. The others then got out of the flames, to where Robin was, in front of an old lirary.

"This was the only building that Slade left standing. We should check it out for clues." Robin said. A sign then fell off of the building revieling the symbol. "The Mark of Skath." Everyone was surprised that Robin knew what the symbol was. "Slade told me." They then started to walk up to the library.

"Wait it might be a trap." Raven said a little hesitant to enter the library.

"We have to risk it. It's our only lead." Starfire then ripped off the baricade that was closing the library. The Titans entered not knowing what to expect.

"Man this place is as old as the city." Cyborg said as he checked information on the library on his arm, eventually reaching a dead end.

"Dang, Dead end." Beast Boy said.

"Looks like there's nothing here can we go now." Raven said just wanting to leave the place. No one noticed it when the symbols on Raven flashed revieling a secret passage. The others then walked towards the the entrance going down. The Titans started to go down the strange area as Cyborg got more info on his arm.

"Man this place is old. Older than the city itself." Cyborg told the others. Ravens symbols glowed again as strange symbols apperaed on the walls of the place. Strange Images then came out of statues looking like ghost and saying the same thing over and over again.

"The gem shall be his portal." The ghosts chanted.

"What do they mean gem?" Kevin said felling a little extra cautios.

"I have to go I shouldn't be here." Raven then rushed up the stairs. Kevin then ran after her to see what was wrong.

"Raven are you all right?" Kevin said.

"I can't stay I have to leave." Raven covering up the symbols so he couldn't see.

"Raven you can talk to me about it." Kevin moving closer.

"No i need to leave." Raven then teleported out of the library and went back to the tower. Kevin then went back to the others. Telling them that Raven left.

"Well whatever this gem is we have to get it if Slade is after it." Robin said as they walked towards the dorrs and opened them. Then went through the doors and saw a long spiral staircase leading down.

"How far do you thinkit is?" Cyborg said.

"Only one way to find out." Beast Boy said as he gathered and spit a loogie.

"Dude that was nasty." Kevin added as the listened for it to land. I took a good 15 seconds for them to hear anything.

"Thats pretty far down." Cyborg said.

"Common lets go." Robin then started down the steps. They continued to climb down for a good while as all of a sudden ghosts apperead out of nowhere and started to attack them.

"Holy crap!" Kaiser said as he moved out of the way kicking one. But nothing happened. Robin threw a punch and it went right through it.

"I can't hit them." Robin then took out his staff and swung at them. Kevin used his powers on the stone wall to make himself a staff and started an assault on the ghost's. The Titan's started to fight there way down the small stairs. The ghost's just kept comming one after the other. For every one they destroyed two would take it's place.

"Man they just keep comming." Kevin said as he swung and exploded another one.

"Follow me." Robin then jumped off of the steps and entered a freefall. Everyone just shrugged and follwed him. They continued to fall untill Robin saw another passage with the mark of Skathe. He quickly took out his grappling hook and shot at the symbol sending himself up to the passage. The others saw him and quickly followed before they fell into a giant pit of ghost's. They entered the passage and started to run from the pursuing ghosts. They reached a romm with two new passage's.

"The one with the mark go through that." Kevin said in a hurry as the Titans ran through the hall. The ghost were starting to catch up, as Robin in Kevin attacked the few that were right on there tail. They made it to another hall with six passage's.

"Which one there's no mark." Cyborg yelled.

"Eennie, meanie, minnie, moe." Beast Boy then ran through the hall that he chose. He then came running back out followed by more ghosts, "NOT MOE, NOT MOE!" Beast Boy came running back out. Robin looked at the signs and saw a hall with the symbol of a bird.

"This one!" Robin then ran through that hall as everyone else followed. The made it through the hall just in the nick of time before all the ghost's could get to them. Right when they made it through a stone wall came down closing off the entrance. Everyone was still on end, but the ghost's didn't come through the wall.

"Looks like they stopped following us." Kevin said as he started to calm down.

* * *

Everyone looked at the room they were in. It was dark and strange, filled with statues and a giant stone hand protruding out of the ground. Everyone looked at the strange statue's and was wierded out because all of it seemed realy familiar to all of them. 

"I'm gettin a serious Dejavue vibe from this place." Cyborg said.

"That and something about this place seems really familiar." Beast Boy said as everyone just looked at him.

"Look at these strange statue's." Starfire said as she flew up to inspect them closser.

"They look like Raven." Robin said as he went farther into the room. "We have to find that gem before Slade does com'mon." Robin then ran towards the giant hand and started to climb it, he finally reached the top of the hand and saw nothing. "The gems not here."

"That is because it is closer to you then you think." Everyone looked around to see that Slade had entered the room. As they saw him they all got ready to attack with everything they had.

* * *

And thats where I will stop for today. But do not worry I will have the next chapter up by tommorow, or today if you wanna get technical. On to the reviews. 

**From: J Grippa:** That was a good chapter.Not much happned.Um maybe you should make the  
books longer, if you ask me this should at least be in the middle of thesecond book and not the end.Just a suggestion.

**Remotely Mellow: **Finaly some one gave me some criticism, I was starting to get an Ego there for a sec. But to answer you question I probably will make this book a little long maybe about 8 or 9 chapters instead of 7. But we'll just see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2: Why wont you stay down

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well I plan on making this chapter very battle heavy for the first few chapters so if you don't like that I don't know what to tell yah. But there will still be plenty of plot mixed in with the battles so who knows tell me what you think about the way I do things in my story. I like criticism. Anyways...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why won't you stay down.**

Slade walked from the shadows sliding across the ground like a zombie. No one saw him enter not even Robin. But was really concerning them was what he said. They didn't know what he meant by the gem was closer to them then they thought. No one knew what he meant, but they were going to find out.

"What are you talking about Slade." Robin yelled towards him demanding answers.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Slade said in a smart-ass tone.

"Well duh, thats why he asked. Alright thats it your going down." Kevin then dashed towards Slade and attacked with a sweeping kick. He landed the kick and followed up with another kick that sent him up in the air. Then he flew up in the sky slamming Slade down on the ground with an axe hammer. He then claspesed his hands together spread his arms apart, gathering enerygy. Kevin then sent wave after wave of energy balls hoping that would stop Slade. When the Dust cleared Slade was standing up brushing the dust off of his arms. "Damn it. Why won't you stay down!" Kevin furious that his attack did nothing.

"What can I say. You can't keep a good guy down." Slade said.

"Good guy my foot!" Cyborg charged after Slade after saying this throwing his fist at Slade. Slade mearly moved out of the way of the attack and kicked Cyborg in the back. Beast Boy then charged after Slade in the form of a bear. Beast Boy flung one of his claws at Slade but Slade was able to roll out of the way. Starfire then flew in blasting at him with her laser eyes. Slade started to do back flips dodging the laser beam following him on the ground. He then jumped up and threw a fire wave at Starfire. Starfire was able to protect herself but she was slammed to the ground.

Robin came back at Slade with full force using every martial art technique he could use, but Slade was able to dodge his attacks and counter attack with his own.

"Come Robin you can do better than that." Slade said looking over Robin.

"Shut up!" Rpbin jumped back up and swung his staff, but Slade jumped out of the way.

"You should watch you back." Kevin then punched Slade in the back sending him flying towards the ground. "Now!" Kevin yelled as Cyborg jumped in the air and slammed Slade to the ground. Beast Boy then turned into a gorilla and flung Slade towrds a wall. Starfire then flung Starbolts as Robin threw grenades.

"Did we get him?" Beast Boy changing back to his normal form. The dust cleared and Slade started to get up.

"Impressive but still lacking." Slade had a smile on his face. You couldn't see it, but you could tell he was enjoying every momment of this. Slade then went on the offensive knocking out Beast Boy with a clothesline, and swinging a kick at Cyborg knocking the metal Titan down as well. He then flew towards Strfire punching her towards the ground as he then went after Kevin. Kevin threw out a punch to try and defend himself but Slade moved so fast he didn't see him as he was punched directly in the gut. Kevin lost all of his breath as he fell to the ground. Slade then dashed towards Robin as he then slammed Robin to the ground with a punch to the face.

"Man he's fast." Kevin said coughing trying to gather his breath.

"You know what I like about working for someone else. It allows me to be more hands on." He then lifted his hand and started to gather flames in his hands. Robin was able to pull up his cape and block the heat from the blast. Kevin then threw another energy ball catching Slade in the back. He slid a few feet but didn't fall down.

"You will not hurt anyone. I won't let you." Kevin said as he stood up.

"And you think you can stop me." Slade said turning to face him.

"I know I can." He then grounded himself and clasped his hands together. He started to gather energy, but he was gathering a lot more than normal. The only other time he did this was the last battle with Cinder Block. Slade then dashed towards Kevin to attcak. "Too late Slade." He then realeased the energy he gathered at Slade. Everyone waited to see if that was enough to stop Slade, but to no avail. The dust cleared and Slade was still standing.

"Quite Impressive. But you need more than fancy tricks to beat me. Kevin collapsed to the ground almost out of energy. He could'nt keep this up, not for long. Slade then lifted his hand and sent energy waves towards all the Titans. These waves the wrapped around the Titans crushing them. The Titans were losing badly, every attack they made seemed to just bounce off of Slade. Nothing worked, just then a giant ston block drilled Slade sending him against the wall. Raven then flew down from the top of the stone hand.

"Raven!" Everyone yelled as they were released from the enrgies grasp. Slade then busted through the stone wall that Raven sent at him.

"You are quite a nuisance." Slade then raised his hand, but did not attack.

"What did your little master tell you not to hurt his precious 'gem'." Raven said as she walked towards Slade.

"You were lucky this time. Don't count on being so lucky next time." Slade then started to melt through the ground but Raven stopped him with her powers.

"Now I have a little message for your master." She then lifted him out of the ground. "You tell him I will not help him, ever. And he will have to kill me first." Raven Then flung Slade into wall after wall. She then lifted him into the air and took a bunch of boulders and slammed them into Slade all at once. "Tell him I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"You may not be afraid of him. But who is afraid of you." Slade then melted through the floor as Raven looked behind her as everyone was stunned at what Raven just did.

* * *

All the Titans were back at the Tower just sitting down as Raven started to explain everything to them. About the symbol and about her past, and about the prophecy. 

"The Mark of Scath is actually the symbol for Trigon." Raven told everyone. Everyone was surprised at this.

"His evil is even known from my home planet." Starfire said.

"That's not all. He's also my father." Everyone was even more stunned at this remark.

"If you ask me, you have one crapy father." Kevin said.

"Also there is a prophecy about me. They said when I was born I was to do evil things. That one day I was to let Trigon into this world. But I don't want to."

"Don't worry as long as we are here nothing will happen to you or the world." Kevin said hoping that would comfort her.

"Yes we will help you not matter what it takes." Starfire said with a smile. Everyone then got up from the couch and looked out the window.

"Don't worry Raven your friends are here to help you no matter what." Robin said as the sun started to rise at the start of a new day.

* * *

Well Thats the end of that chapter. I didn't get any reviews sadly. Now I feel alone. But anyway the next chapter is gonna skip a few weeks ahead to get to the good stuff see you all then. 


	3. Chapter 3: Have you heard of 'Overkill'

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well I still see no ones reviewed my stories. I'ts allright I understand. I know that no one likes me, but luckily I have some great news...I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. Sorry about that. Thought it would be funny. Well here's the next chapter. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Have you ever heard of 'Overkill'**

After the last attack by Slade a week behind them, and finding about Ravens prophecy. All the Titans started to calm down a little bit. Today they all woke up to find that Raven had actually cooked breakfast.

"Hey Raven whats up. Your up rather bright and early today." Kevin said sitting down at the table. "Wow you even made us breakfast, thanks." She attemted to make pancakes but didn't do all that well, since it was her first attempt. Everyone was surprised at this and was a little worried. Everyone looked at the odd pancakes in front of them and saw they were burnt. Kaevin was the first to bravely eat the first one. When he took the bite he saw that although burnt on the outside, it was still gooie on the inside, as some of the batter ran down his throat.

"Ummm...thanks Raven." Cyborg said as he took a bite out of the pancakes trying to swallow them.

"These are delightful, especially with the mustard." Starfire then picked up another pancake taking a bottle of mustard and covering the pancake and eating it in one bite.

"Oh that is just nasty. I can't stand mustard." Kevin said as he attempted to finish of the pancake. Not to be rude he then picked up another and put it on his plate. While everyone was looking away he put his hands together and placed them on the pancake cooking it the rest of the way. He left it burnt on the outside so no one would notice, he just thought 'Nothing a little syrup can't fix.'

"So whats up with breakfast Raven?" Robin asked as he swallowed another piece of the pancake, his eyes watering behind his mask.

"I just thought I would do something special for today." Raven said in her monotone.

"Thanks." Kevin said as he finished his good pancake. They ate breakfast just before the alarm went off. Raven got a little nervouse but no one noticed.

"It's Plasmus again." Robin told the others as Raven was relieved.

"Allright lets go kick so gooie butt." Kevin said as he and the other Titans left for the car. They got in the T car and everyone was ready to go.

The Titans arrived to see that Plasmus had ripped out a sewer pipe and was devouring the contents inside.

"Ok is it me or does he get nastier everytime I see him." Kevin said as he was disgusted to see that thing eat.

"This is only like the second time you've seen him." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I stand by my comment." Kevin making a joke.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and Kevin started the attack with one of his pattented energy balls blasting a hole inside of Plasmus. Starfire then swooped down at him blasting him with starbolts. He swung out his arm stretching it and catching her with the attack. Beast Boy then charged through Plasmus as a Rhino followed by a sonic cannon blast. Robin the started to throw a couple of freezing grenades stopping Plasmus where he stood. Then all thought he was done, but not quite. Plasmus just busted out of the ice throwing out hius arms stretching catching Kevin and Robin.

"Dude that is just nasty." He then stood up claped his hands together and cleaned himself up. "Now your gonna get it." He the rushed at Plasmus jumping in front of it's face and doing a spinning kick at his face ripping it off. Plasmus just regenerated his head and back handed Kevin into a wall. Beast Then went in for an attack as a stegasaurus, but saw that Plasmus was acting strange. Plasmus was breathing in an odd way and then out of nowhere sneezed on Beast Boy.

"EEEEWWWW Gross!" Beast Boy said as he moved away trying to rubb off the snot.

"Ok I take it back. That's just plain nasty." Kevin said as Cyborg then picked up a small building and smacked Plasmus with it sending him flying through the air. "Have you ever heard of the word 'Overkill'."

"Hey it worked didn't it." They looked over as they saw that Plasmus reverted to his human form.

"Alright I'll give you credit, but still, a building man." Kevin said. Plamus then woke up and changed back the putty colosus, and knocked Kevin back. He then picked up Cyborg and ate him. It didn't kill him but he was kind of stuck inside of him. Starfire then came by a flew through Plasmus grabbing Cyborg and pulling him out.

"Alright time to end this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven then used her powers to make a mirror image of herself flinging it inside and, exploding Plasmus back to his human form.

"Nice!" Kevin said as he saw what Raven did. He also saw that she was covered in goop. "Hey yah need a quick clean. I can get rid of that stuff for yah." He then clapped his hands together cleaning himself up.

"No thanks I can do it myself." she then used her powers to clean herself off.

After the battle with Plasmus they all decided to stop by the pizza place and get some pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy had there usual argument about meat and no meat. Kevin just stepped in and said. "Why don't you guys just get a cheese." Kevin then sat down at the table. Everyone had a good meal and then they were down to the last slice and Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had an argument of who would get the last slice.

"Hey Plasmus sneezed on me I should get the last piece." Beast Boy yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Yeah, but he actually ate me." Cyborg yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes but I had to fly through the beast." Starfire said slamming her fist on the table. The other two just gave up and let her have the last slice. Starfire then proceeded to put mustard on the pizza and eat it.

"Do you put mustard on everything?" Kevin asked looking a little grossed out.

"Why yes, Is that bad?" Starfire said confussed. She thought it was alright to mustard on everthing.

"Well I guess not. It's just I don't know a lot of people who put mustard on pancakes, and pizza. After they were done everyone decided to go for a walk in the park. Everyone was actually having a good time for what had happened in the past week. Just then Beast Boy let out a gasp and everyone turned around to see what it was, Raven getting her powers ready.

"Allright." Beast Boy then picked up a penny. "Find a penny pick it up, something something goodluck." Beast Boy trying to remember the rhyme and failing miserably.

"Hey how about we play some stankball!" Cyborg said as he pulled out a giant ball of disgusting smelly green socks.

"Ok." Raven said in her monotone. Everyone was shocked at Raven saying this. She never played stankball, ever. She thought it was disgusting and stupid.

"Ok. Where's Raven and what did you do to her?" Kevin said in a joking manner.

"What I just thought i would be nice." Raven said.

"Yeah but making breakfast, playing stankball, that doesn't really sound like you." Beast Boy said. Everyone was waiting for someone to talk then all of a sudden the sun for no reason had a full eclipse, and the marks on Ravens body apperead.

"It's happening isn't it?" Robin asked. Raven simply shook her head.

* * *

All the Titans were back at the tower and were in a special room to protect Raven. Robin and Kevin were in the top room while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in the room with Raven. 

"So Robin, do you think we can handle what comes our way?" Kevin a little worried.

"We have to, Or else." Robin said as he watched Beast Boy give Raven his lucky penny.

"Slade isn't going to get her, I'll make sure of it." Kevin clenching his fist. "We have to protect Raven we can't let this prophecy come to pass." Everyone was ready for whatever would come there way. Everyone was nervous, Kevin decided to take first watch over the room, he paced around in the room looking over Raven and watching the monitors. All the other Titans were in the living room makeing sure to check all the security systems and monitors. Eventually the alarm went off.

"He's here." Robin said as he stood up.

"Don't worry Raven we'll get him." Kevin said to her as he left the room.

* * *

Well' thats this chapter. I might not have the next chapter up immediatly but i will try. In the meantime why don't you read any of my other books or review this one. 


	4. Chapter 4: You don't have to do this

I do not own the Teen Titans, that's sad and I know. Who wouldn't want to own them, that would be so cool. Anyways I finaly putting up my next chapter I've had some things on my plate that I needed to complete and I havn't been able to write lately so anyway's here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 4: You don't have to do this.**

All the Titans jumped from there rooftop landing in front of Slade.

"Slade. Were ready for you." Robin taking out two of his extending staffs.

"Give me the girl." Slade said just standing there.

"No way. Your not taking her." Kevin said.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. I'm taking her."

"Oh yeah, you and what army." Beast Boy yelled. Just then about 75 to 100 fire demons came out of the ground surprising all the Titans.

"Dude you never say that, cause then they have an army." Kevin looking at Beast Boy.

"Attack!" Slade yelled as the demons closed in. All the Titans moved away before they could completely box them in. Robin dove at Slade hitting him three times in the face, he then jumped back gave him another shot to the face then a spinning kick to the face as well. Slade nearly fell down but stopped and lifted himself up. He then blasted Robin back with a red energy beam. Kevin then took his hand and lifted it from the ground producing a giant energy wave that looked like the blade of a swinging guilotine. He took out a few of the demons as the other attacked him with thiere extending flame arms. Starfire then swooped down on the demons barrageing them with starbolts and her laser like eyes. She then gathered a massive amount of energy in her hands and threw them at the ground destroying all the surronding demons. Then two pairs of flamming hands came out of the ground capturing Starfire. Beast Boy then leaped through the air and transformed into his wereself and quickly estroyed two of the demons. He was then attacked by another and sent flying through the air, crashing into the Tower. The demons started to approachthe Tower as Cyborg took his sonic cannon blasting at the demons on the ground. He then landed in front of the Tower.

"NO ONE'S GETTING IN HERE!" He then hit a giant switch that came out of his arm as four giant cables came out of the Tower and attached to his back. Then a giant battery like cylinder came out of this back as his body was changing. His shoulder protruded out, his chest opened up ,and a little metal sensor covered half his face on his left eye. A giant cannon then came out of his left shoulder, as his sonic cannons then came out but the sonic cannons crew just as large as the cannon on his shoulder. All the power had left the Tower, as everyone quickly gathered around Cyborg as to not get caught in the giant blast they were expecting. Cyborg targetted Slade and let out all the energy in his arsenal. All the demons were blasted away and when the dust cleared Slade was standing there with his neck to the side. He adjusted his neck as it cracked where it was. Cyborg fell to the ground out of energy, drained from the attack he had just unleashed. Everyone just looked in horror as Slade just stood there.

"Ok, what the hell man!" Kevin said furious that the attack appeared to not even phase him. More demons came out of the ground as the Titans got ready for another offensive. Kevin rushed forward destroying three demons with a few kicks, he then took his elbow putting a lot of force behind the blow letting out a Bruce Lee like yell. Beast Boy quickly changed to a T-Rex as he attacked more and more fire demons. Starfire continued to shoot more and more starbolts finaly ending it with a giant eye laser blast. Cyborg continually bashed the oncomming demons eventually getting attacked by three at once tackling Cyborg. Robin squared off against Slade again as this time Slade didn't just let him hit him. They each let out an attack Robin blocking a punch going for a kick that Slade blocked as he did a sweep. Robin did a back flip and hit Slade with a flying kick, he went for another flying kick but was caught in mid air and slammed to the ground. The Titans then got swarmed as the fire demons took them down. Slade then punched Robin sending him flying as a fire demon restrained him.

"Do you really want to spend your last day on Earth fighting?"

"This is not our last day!" Robin yelled trying to free himself from the demon. Slade then lifted his hand readying a fire blast.

"STOP!" The demons released the others as Raven approached Slade. "I will go with you."

"Were not going to let him take you." Robin comming between Raven and Slade.

"You must get back to the safety room, please." Starfire said.

"I can't escape my destiny." Raven hung her head.

"Screw destiny!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm sorry." She then quickly turned around and and blasted the others with her powers knocking them out and gently resting them on the ground. "Good bye , be safe." She then aproached Slade. "Let's go."

* * *

The Titans eventually woke up groggy from the attack. 

"Raven?" Robin said.

"I awoke several hours later in a daze." Kevin said as everyone looked at him. "Sorry, I narrated my life at one time."

"Man she really packs a wollop." Cyborg rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude we were only trying to help." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"I am afraid it is too late to help Raven." Starfire said sadly as she tilted her head down.

"It's never too late." Robin said comfurting her.

"Man why did she go. We could've held them off." Kevin hittng the ground with his fist. Cyborg then checked his arm.

"She's headed back to the old library." Cyborg told the others.

"Alright I'm gonna go back to the Tower and grab some power bars. I need to refill my energy." After saying that he used his energy to make himself go super fast, grab his bag and fill it with power bars. He then got back to the others in about two minuets. "Alright lets go." Everyone decided to take the T-car saying it was faster than carying everyone. Cyborg floored the pedal and was speeding through the city to get to the library.

"Hey Kevin, since we got some time, why did you grab a bunch of power bars?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg was swerving through the city streets.

"Well like I said before, my powers increase my metabolic rate so I get hungry pretty fast with extensive use." Kevin said pulling out a couple of bars. "So after a while If I get hungry, I can't really use my powers. So I eat these to keep me full and It gives me a lot of energy to use." Kevin quickly threw done four bars before they finaly reached the library.

"Allright guy's lets go save Raven." Robin said as everyone ran towards the library. The entered the library and quickly made their way to the secret passage the found before. Everyone jumped down and made it to the passage that robin took down before and everyone ran towards the tunnels. They saw that the passage in front of the stone hand was guarded by a lot of fire demons. Everyone just started to blast at them to get through. They were quickly rushed in a tidal wave of flame and held down by the demons. "Raven!" Robin yelled as a demon was holding down his face. Raven quickly waved her hand as all the demons dissapered.

"It has already begun, and there is no stoping what is meant to be." Raven said removing her hood.

"Raven you don't have to do this." Kevin said as everyone approached Raven.

"Your willing to give up just because of some prophecy you heard as a child." Robin said.

"I know what I know." Raven said.

"I don't accept that. You can take control. You can make it not happen." Robin said.

"I have known my whole life that this day would come. I tried to control the dark side of me, I tried to do good things. I fought evil hoping that would make up for the horrible thing I was destined to do." Raven tilting her head down.

"No one knows thier destiny. There are just some things you can't predict. You can control your destiny." Kevin said.

"There are are some things I didn't know. Like how I would make such great friends. All I wanted to do was make you last day on Earth perfect. But instead you spent it worrying about me."

"I would rather spend a whole day worrying about my friends, then spend the day lying around in the house. Friends do that for each other." Kevin placed a hand on Raven shoulder with a caring smile.

"And as my friends you have to let me go." Raven stepped back from the others and produced a giant bubble shield around them. Robin hit the bubble trying to get through, eventually everyone was attacking the shield trying to get out and stop Raven. Raven continued to climb the steps that were comming out of the ground leading to the top of the hand.

"RAVEN NO!" Kevin yelled as he continued the attack on the shield. "YOU DON"T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Everyone saw Raven start to dissapear before thier eyes in bright flash of light. "NNNOOO!" Kevin said hitting the shield one more time before giving up.

"Raven!" Starfire ran to Robin's shoulder. A giant swirling vortex of fire appered where Raven once was and fell towards the ground. The shield vanished as they saw Trigon come out of the portal.

"The Earth is mine!" Trigon yelled as everyone looked opon their greatest threat.

* * *

And this is where I will stop for now. Well good news is I just got a review finaly so I'm happy...for now. 

**Starjadenight**:Even though I have absolutely no idea about who you are or where Kevin came from, I just have to say that that story is awsome! I'd give it a up, even though there's a bit of language that I never and won't ever (atleast for the next few years) use.

**Remotely Mellow: **Well thank you for the comment. I'm happy that people appreciate what I am writing, except common it's only the d word and hell nothing too big. Also If you don't know whats happening I have written 2 other books so you might wanna read those. It will explain a lot about my character and his past.


	5. Chapter 5: There's always hope

I do not own the Teen Titans. Man this legal copyright protection stuff or whatever it is is getting monotonous. Anyways These next few chapters are going to be extreamly battle heavy so they might not be as long as the others. But if anything they will be longer so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: There's always hope.**

All the Titans looked at the enourmous demon in front of them, stunned.

"THE EARTH IS MINE!" Trigon yelled as a giant ripple of red energy erupted from his eyes. The Titans however were protected by a strange black glow as the Earth was turned to a vast burned wasteland. Kevin woke up later after being stunned from the blast seeing the same black energy that protected them.

"No to beat a dead horse but, I awoke several hours later in a daze." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head. "Guys. Where are you?" Kevin looked around and saw that he was alone. He continued to wander the streets and saw a horrible site. "No way. All these people are stone. What happened?" Kevin continued to wander the streets looking for the others. Soon a bird landed on a pile of rubble. Somehow the bird seemed familiar to him. "Raven?" the bird then flew away. "Wait." Kevin started to run after the bird. He continued to follow the bird and saw that it led him to a destroyed skyscrapper. He flew to the top just in time to see Robin fall from the edge. He also saw Cyborg as both of them grabbed Robin.

"We got ya." Cyborg said as he and Kevin pulled Robin up. "Glad ya made it." Starfire then flew down from the sky and rushed to Robin.

"Robin you are unharmed." Stafire then gave him a hug, but not the normal bonecrushing one. A slight blush apperead on Starfire's face but no one saw.

"I saw something out in the city. It lead me here." Robin explaining why he was there.

"I think it led us all here." Kevin said.

"Well almost all of us." Best Boy said remembering Raven.

"Were the only ones left." Cyborg said.

"But how are we still alive?" Starfire asked.

"It had to have been Raven. She saved us." Kevin said.

"But how?" Beast Boy asked

"At the Tower when Raven knocked us out I heard her say something. She said be safe." Robin said.

"She must of did something with her powers to protect us but what?" Kevin said.

"As if it matters. There's nothing left. What's the point." Cyborg said.

"Dude common. There's always hope. We can do something." Kevin said.

"Kevin's right we still have hope, we have a chance to stop Trigon. For Raven." Robin then placed his hand out.

"For Raven." Kevin followed.

"For Raven." Then Starfire.

"For Raven." Then Cyborg.

"For Raven." Then Beast Boy. When Beast Boy placed his hand over the others a strong burst of black energy appeared and pushed them back.

"OK, that was odd." Kevin said looking at his hand that was now glowing black.

"Raven may not have been able to stop Trigon, but she left us something to fight him with. She gave us some of her power." Robin said.

"And It grows stronger when we stand as one." Starfire said.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Robin started going over an attack plan with the others to attack Trigon.

* * *

The Titans saw Trigon and went staright to the offensive. Kevin and Starfire teamed up blasting Trigon with as many energy balls as they could throw. Robin bounced off rock after rock and threw about two handfuls of grenades at his shins. Beast Boy was carrying Cyborg as Cyborg opened his shoulders and launche a barrage of missles at Trigon. 

"Stand up and fight Trigon." Robin said.

"Insignificant insects." Trigon didn't even move from his makeshit throne.

"I think It's time to hit him hard." Robin said.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna fry our brains?" Beast Boy pointing at his head.

"Common have a little faith in Raven." Kevin said.

"I have used Raven's powers before. They are controlled by emotion. The more we feel the energy is released." Starfire explaining the use of Ravens powers.

"In other words get angry." Cyborg said. Everyone grabbed each other's hands They started to get angry remembering all the things that angered them the most.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose." They all yelled in unison as a giant black energy wave made its striking Trigon in the chest.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Trigon was obviously in pain. When the Titans stopped the attack however Trigon simply smiled. "You may think it is wise to attack me while I gather my strength. But not even a farewell blessing from my daughter can sve you now. Begone." He then shot a red energy beam out of everyone of his four eyes. They were shielded by Ravens powers, but were blasted away to the remains of the destroyed library.

"Guess that wasn't angry enough." Cyborg said.

"Of all the places to crash and burn why did it have to be here." Beast Boy said as he looked at the last place they wanted to be.

"Man this is bull shit." Kevin said as he punched a statue. "I shouldn't have held back."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Me and anger don't really mix. If I get to angry I lose control and I hurt the people closest to me. So I held back cause I didn't want to risk it. It's happened before." Kevin said as he punched the statue one more time.

"I wish to leave." Stafire said.

"And go where. The whole world is toast." Cyborg yelled. "And the only person who can help us now is...We could really use her help right now."

"I know what we saw, but I still can't believe it." Robin had climbed to the top of some stairs. "It just doesn't feel like Ravens really gone."

"That's because she isn't." A voice nobody wanted to hear. Slade then stepped out of the shadows.

"Slade." Robin said. As soon as he finshed his sentence Kevin dashed forward giving a backfist to the side of Slades face. Slade staggered a little as Robin jumped in the air launching birdarangs and a grenade. Slade dodged these as Beast Boy charged at him in the form of a Triceritops, slamming him against the wall.

"Giving up already Slade." Robin said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not here to fight." Slade said as he stood up. "Im here to help."

"We don't need your help!" Kevin said as he walked towards him.

"Yes you seem to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved." Slade said as he brushed himself off. As soon as he finished talking Starfire dashed at him slamming him against the wall getting ready to fire a starbolt straight at his face.

"You will not dishonor our friend with you trickery." Starfire said.

"Whatever your sellin were not buyin." Cyborg said as he readied his sonic cannon.

"Think of me what you will, but what Trigon did, even I would not wish on this world."

"Your a little late for apoligies." Kevin said as he walked towards Slade giving him a punch to the gut. "Thats for hurting Raven. Bastard." Slade caughed as he stood up.

"You mistake my Generosity for regret Kaiser. I only offer my services because it suits me."

"But we saw Raven become the portal. She was destroyed." Starfire said.

"Raven has fullfilled the prophecy of her birth, that part of her existence is complete. But another part still remains, for the moment."

"Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?" Robin asked.

"My reasons are my own" He started to walk past the Titans. "Do you want your friend back or not."

"Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there." Cyborg said.

"There is no we. This is a journey only one of you may take." Slade said as he faced the Titans.

"No deal. She's our friend all of us are going." Beast Boy said as he walked towards Slade.

"Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You fail to realize Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at anyplace at anytime. For us to succeed Trigon's attention must be occupied."

"And how do you expect us to do that. We already tried fighting him and look where it got us." Cyborg yelled.

"It's the end of the world. Do you think it would be easy." Slade turned to the others. "I do not expect you to win, I do not even expect you to survive, only endure."

"I'll go with you." Robin said.

"Robin no." Stafire said as she aproached him.

"If there's even the slightest chance to save Raven, we have to take that chance." Robin said.

"Well better you than me. I would probably attack him before long." Kevin said.

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigons power. With this you might be able to survive." Slade then took out a ring. "It is a ring of Azar, forged by the sme order that imprissoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works." Slade said as Starfire took the ring.

"I know you can do it." Robin gave Starfire a hug.

"It may get ugly, but don't worry we'll keep him busy." Cyborg said as Beast Boy jumped on Cyborgs shoulders.

"Yeah, just wait till Trigon get slapped with my pattented Wet Willy manuever." Beast Boy then stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out.

"He won't know what hit him." Robin said.

"Your goodbye's are really quite touching, but we have work to do." Slade said as he walked off.

"Hey Slade." Kevin walked towards Slade as he stopped. "If you hurt Raven or Robin. I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell."

"Look around were already in one. Robin." Slade called as he and Robin set off down the stairs.

"I'll bring her back I promise." Robin said before he left.

* * *

Well this seems like a good place to stop. Well looks like the battle will Start in the next chapter. I am compleately serious. And this battle is gonna take two chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6: My own worst enemy

I do not repeat do not own the Teen Titans. But if I did I would probably wet myself from the shock. Well this is the chapter thats gonna have the major battle scene that will probably last two chapters. But I still have a lot more to write in this book. I promise at least 10 chapters, But I'm hoping for 12.

* * *

**Chapter 6: My own worst enemy.**

"Allright guy's lets do this." Kevin said as they approached Trigon. "Beast Boy distract him for a sec."

"Why me?" Beast Boy said.

"Cause your the smallest and you can become smaller. He won't see you and then bam, we got his attention." Kevin said explaining the first step of there plan, If you could call it that. Beast Boy then changed to a humming bird and flew towards Trigon. He flew right into his ear and then changed into a giant whale and yelled right in his ear. Cyborg carried by Starfire then shot his sonic cannon at Trigon, but he reflected it right back at Cyborg launching him into the sky as Starfire caught him. Kevin landed on the ground and threw an energy ball right at Trigon hitting him in the chest, but not phasing him a bit. Beast Boy landed on the rock next to Kevin.

"Just remind me never to do that again. Demon earwax is way beyond nasty." Beast Boy trying to shake the earwax off his body. Everyone else landed on the rock next to Kevin and Beast Boy. Trigon then aproached them and threw a giant flamethrower from his mouth. The Titans just stood there as the flame flew right over them because of the protection of the ring.

"I see you have a ring of Azar. No doubt a relic from a former minion. No matter, fighting you is beneath me." He sat down on the throne he made out of the T-Tower. His eye's started to glow as a Mark of Skath appeared beneath the Titans as red engy hit them and doubles of themselve's came outside of there bodies. Only the looked like they just came out of a black and white movie. The Titans were then flung back after they came out of there bodies.

"Huh, I always thought I was taller." Beast Boy said.

"I may be the source of all evil, but you are your own worst enemy." Trigon said as he laughed. The evil Cyborg then flew at Cyborg.

"Raven wasn't the only one with a _bad_ side." The evil Cyborg then threw a punch launching Cyborg into the air as he quickly followed. The evil Starfire and Beast Boy then started to attack the good halfs. The two Kevins simply slowly flew off towards some empty space.

"I see you know how I think." The good Kevin said. "Plenty of space out here." Kevin looked over his evil self. He saw that even his arm was covered up. "My own worst enemy. Well see about that." Kevin got into his fighting stance.

"Indeed." The Evil Kevin got into the same exact stance. At the same exact time they clapped there hands together placed them on the ground and produced a halbred into there hands. They dashed at each other swinging there halbreds each attack dodged, and each attack parried. The good Kevin swung the halbred around his head as he thrust at his evil self. His evil half moved to the side and kicked Kevin in the ribs. He then hit the side of a building going through the wall. The Evil Kevin landed in front of the good Kevin as he stood up.

"Pretty good." Kevin rolling his arm around to stretch it out. "Nice warm up." Kevin then tossed his weapon away. His evil form did the same. They each clapped there hands together placing them against the building, this time producing kodachies. It was a fairly short sword with a wide handle, it is a sword used mostly for defense. "Now let's do this." Kevin then holding the sword upside down.

"It's about time." The Evil Kevin responded. They each dashed at each other throwing out a kick. Meanwhile the other's were trying to hold there own against there evil halfs. Beast Boy's dark side quickly changed into a king cobra. Beast Boy thought quickly and changed into a falcon as he jumped into the air. His evil half followed changing into a hawk. Beast Boy landed as his evil half followed. They changed back to there normal forms running next to each other. The good Beast Boy changed into a doberman as the evil changed to a wolf. The good Beast Boy then changed into an armadillo as he jumped into the air and the Evil Beast Boy caught him in his mouth but couldn't break through his shell. The Evil Beast Boy then changed to a woodpecker and attacked him in his shell. The good Beast Boy then changed to a Hawk as he flew after his fleeing evil half. The Evil one then changed into a pteridactle as the good Beast Boy changed into a bear grabbing his back bringing him to the ground. But before the hit His Evil half changed into a elephant. When the dust cleared from the crash the good Beast Boy had changed into a mouse as the evil elephant reared back and fell over.

"Is that all you got." The good Beast Boy said as he looked over his foe. Cyborg was having a little trouble with his dark half as he was launched across the battlefield hitting a building and falling to the ground. A piece of the building then fell on him, he lifted off of himself as his dark half jumped at him with a double axe handle attack. Cyborg was able to block the attack by swining his arm at his evil form knocking him away. They each ran at each other throwing pucnches at each other, they then went into a grapple as the evil Cyborg lifted his good half's arm hitting him under his arm. Sparks came from his arm as he landed on the ground.

"35. That's how many weakspot's you have. That's number 11." The evil Cyborg said throwing his hand up as too say 'bring it'. They each went into another grapple as the evil Cyborg turned around launching his good half over his shoulder's slamming him into the ground then throwing him into a building. Starfire was holding her own against her dark side as well as she was launching starbolts as her dark side dodged them. Then then went into close quarters as her dark and good Starfire hit each other's glowing hands. The dark Starfire quickly overpowered her good side as she fell towards the ground. The Evil Starfire then dashed at her good half throwing three quick punches that she dodged. They started to fly around as the evil Starfire threw out three starbolts. It apperead that the third connected, but when the dust cleared the good Starfire threw a couple of starbolts herself. Her evil half dodged those, but was unable to dodge the eye laser blast that hit her straight in the chest as she was hit into a giant rock.

"Are you worried about your Robin. Should I tell Trigon where he is." The evil Starfire said. The good Starfire's eyes glowed as she responded.

"You will do no such thing." They each flew back into the air attacking each other while flying at breakneck speed. Kevin was breathing heavily as was his evil counterpart.

"I give you this, your good. You know all my moves and can read them accordingly. But there's something you can't read." The good Kevin said

"Oh, and whats that." The Evil Kevin said with a smile.

"My mind." and as soon as he said this he threw his sword at Kevin like a pro baseball player. The evil Kevin blocked the oncomming sword but wasn't able to stop the energy ball that knocked his sword out of his hand right after. The good Kevin then dashed at the defenseless foe clasping his hands together slamming them on the ground as he flipped in the air producing a stone staff in his hands. He swung the staff but the evil Kevin was able to make his own staff.

"Blade grasp." The Evil Kevin said as he put his staff up and blocked the attack. He then knocked Kevin away.

"Same humor too." Kevin said.

"Yeah but mine's more malicious and pain based." The evil Kevin said as they attacked each other again. Every time they struck the staffs bits of rock would come off. They collided there staff's together as the Evil Kevin used some trash talk. "Do you really think you can beat Trigon. If your too weak to stay home and run away, what makes you think you can take him on."

"SHUT UP." Kevin then threw another attack that cracked the top of the Evil Kevin's staff.

"What would mom think if she knew her son was a weakling." The Evil Kevin said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kevin then spun around dealing a crushing blow that destroyed the top of his opponents staff as he spun again delivering a shot to the ribs which sent the Evil Kevin flying. "Don't ever talk about my mom like that again." He then dashed at his opponent delivering three more blows to the abdomen finishing with a roundhouse kick to the face. He then dashed at him again but the Evil Kevin recovered as he hit Kevin in the face with a backflip kick with his metal leg. The Evil Kevin walked to where the good one landed as Kevin tried to get up. Everything was looking fuzzy from the shot to the face and he had trouble focussing. Kevin stood up and closed his eyes as he placed his hands together and took a deep breath.

"Tai-Chi can't help you now." The Evil Kevin said as he threw a right hook at Kevin. Kevin opened his eys grapped the oncomming punch with his left hand and gave an elbow strike with his right elbow to the side of the Evil Kevin.

"Tai-Chi always helps." Kevin said as he fell to the ground on his knee still a litte dizzy from the kick. Kevin was starting to regain his composure as he stood up wobbling a little bit. He took a deep breath as he took his fighting stance as he saw his evil half start to get up angered at the attack he was just hit by.

"You are so dead." The evil Kevin said.

"Well see about that." Kevin a said feeling a little more angry. He then looked into the Evil Kevin's eyes, took his hand and waved him on slowly.

* * *

Thats where I'll stop for now. OOOOHHHHH cliffhanger. Well I'll have more of the battle in the next chapter and if it's too short You will see a big I mean HUGE Cliffhanger in the next on after next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7: Speak of the devil

I do not own the Teen Titans. Whoa Deja Vu. Well anyways I'm glad people are reading these, but I'm sad that I'm not getting reviews. I'm...alone. Please anyone for the love of god and all that is holy plaease reviews these. If you review mine I'll review your's, please. :) Anyways here ya go with the next Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Speak of the devil.**

The Titans were still trying to hold there own against there evil counterparts, but were having a little trouble. Cyborg was in a grapple fight with his evil half as the Evil Cyborg threw his arms up giving him three quick punchs that sent him flying. The Evil Cyborg then leaped into the air and shot his sonic cannon, Cyborg quickly recovered as he opened his shoulder's and shot rockets out of them striking his opponent. He let out a deep breath thinking he stopped him, but the Evil Cyborgs fist flew out from the dust drilling Cyborg into a wall he then fell to his knees.

"Go ahead go crying home to mommy. Oh wait you don't have one." At the sound of this Cyborg stood up turning both of his arms to sonic cannon's. The Evil Cyborg followed as they walked towards each other. In the distance Kevin saw the explosions and hoped that his friends were alright. But right now he had problems of his own. He and his evil half were going at it at full speed. There movements were so fast you could hardley see them, all you could see was blurs of there arms and legs. They kept going and Kevin eventually got a hit in that lowered his Evil half's defence. Kevin then atacked with a kick to the chest and a backfist to the face.

"Get up!" Kevin said waiting to fight his opponent. He saw that his evil form had a big smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's funny. After I kill you I'm gonna kill all your little friends. I'm gonna start with the others here and when Robin comes back, if ever, I'm gonna kill him next. And after him I'm gonna torture Raven right before I kill her to make it extra special." The Evil Kevin had a psychotic smile on his face saying this.

"If you touch Raven I'll make you wish you didn't exicist." Kevin then lunged filled with anger in his eyes. He attacked his oppenet with punches, but he was overcompensating and swining too far. His Evil half knew this and that's why he made him angry. He was able to dodge his punches and hit him with a kick to the gut. Kevin went flying as his Evil half followed. Kevin started to get up as his Evil half kept talking.

"Oh I can just hear there screams now. It will be beautiful." The Evil Kevin said as Kevin then got up even more angry. He knew what happened when he got too angry but he couldn't control himself. He kept on attacking put was putting too much effort into his attacks. His Evil half kept dodging and blocking his attacks throwing in a few hits in now and then, which made Kevin even more furious. The Evil Kevin then did a twisting back fist into his chest which sent Kevin flying again sliding on the ground to a stop. "Hell I wouldve even killed mom if you didn't beat me to the punch." This is what sent Kevin over the edge.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin pupils seemed to dissapeare as there was nothing but white in his eyes. He stood up and started to walk slowly towards his foe. The Evil Kevin flew at Kevin delivering a punch to the face. He struck Kevin and his face slightly moved in the direction of the blow, but he did not move. He moved his face towards his opponent. "Kevin." He then moved so fast his Evil half didn't even see what hit him as Kevin delivered an elbow strike to his chest. The Evil Kevin flew back as Kevin started to walk slowly towards him. This might of surprised any normal person but this is exactly what the Evil Kevin wanted him to do.

"That's it Kevin, use your hatred. Lose control of everything. Join the darkside." The Evil Kevin said. He then went on the compleate defensive as he knew what he could do if he lost himself to anger. The Evil Kevin lured his good half to where the other's were fighting. He launched the occasional energy ball at him to keep him angry and his attention on himself. When the Energy balls hit Kevin just simply kept walking as if he didn't feel them. Starfire was still flying against her evil self. You could see energy streaks in the sky as they flew at high speeds colliding with each other in the air. The evil Starfire eventualy got a hit in that sent Starfire to the ground. Shrecovered and flew right back her Evil side as they collided and sent her Evil half sliding on the ground. The Evil Starfire then waited till she was in a good range and hit Starfire with a eye laser. Starfire came out of the dust cloud rubbing the back of her head looking for her Evil half. The Evil Starfire then grabbed her arms putting them behind her back.

"You remind me of our sister." Starfire said as she struggled to get free.

"I will take that as a compliment. Realize with you gone Robin will be all mine." The Evil Starfire said.

"He will not." Starfire's eyes glowed as she quickly countered swinging behind her Evil halfs back kicking her. During this the two Beast Boy's were fighting as they changed back to there normal forms grappling each other. The good Beast Boy was able to see the oncomming Evil half and was able to jump out of the way as the Evil Starfire crashed into the Evil Beast Boy. Beast Boy then changed into a hawk and flew away as the Evil Beast Boy changed into a pteridactle, chasing after him.

They landed and changed back and the Evil Beast Boy wasted no time in trash talking. "Had enough. No wonder Terra dumped you." This made Beast Boy furios as he attacked his evil half throwing out punches. "AAhhh did I hurt your feelings." He said this while holding Beast Boy back he then ran off and changed into a pteridactle as Beast Boy did the smae thing as he chased him down. Beast Boy started to catch up to his Evil half as they started to have an air fight. They were clawing at each other as they started to fall they quickly let go of each other before they hit the lava as they landed back on the ground. Beast Boy then changed into a T-Rex as his evil half changed into a dinasaur just as large with a smaller head and a spine resembling a fish's. They were biting at each other's necks. Then the Evil Beast Boy was able to hit his good half with his tail that sent him flying. He landed on a rock just as he saw the good Kevin walking by just saying his name over and over.

"Kevin are you alright?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to him. Kevin just pushed him out of the way.

"Kevin." He said as he started to walk away. Just then the Evil Starfire hit the good one into Kevin which knocked him out of his rage. He was a little dizzy as he saw Starfire on the ground, he was immediately worried as he thought he did that in his rage. "Starfire are you OK? Did I do this? Dammit it happened again." Kevin said as he stood up. Starfire started to get up as well as then Cyborg was flung into the group.

"Do not worry Kevin you did nothing." Starfire said to Kevin which made him instantly feel better.

"Good, for a second there I thought I hurt you guy's. I blacked out again." Kevin said as there Evil selves surrounded them.

"Man when did I get so strong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your not I can wip your butt any day." At this comment everyone looked at each other as it hit them all at once. Just then Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a five as they said.

"SWITCH!" They hit each others hands like a couple of tag team wrestlers. Everyone on the team then went after a different person. Cyborg went after Beast Boy's evil clone, Beast Boy went after Starfire, Starfire went after Kevin, and Kevin went after Cyborg. Kevin rushed at the Evil Cyborg before he could react giving him an elbow thrust to his chest. The Evil Cyborg started to get to his feet. He then ran at Kevin throwing out a fist. Kevin ducked this attack and clapped his hands together.

"Pattycake." Kevin said as he placed his hand on the outstretched hand. There was a bright flash and it looked like Kevin had replaced his arm with what looked like an exact likeness of 'The Thinker'.

"What the hell did you do." The Evil Cyborg enraged at what happened to his hand.

"Man people these days have no appreciation for good art." Kevin then leaped into the air. He then clapped his hands together gathering energy for a wave. The Evil Cyborg turned his other hand into a sonic cannon, but before he could shoot it Kevin moved so fast he appeared to dissappear in front of Cyborg. He then let out the energy wave and blasted a giant hole in his chest. The others were doing just as well against there new opponents. Starfire was dominating against Kevin's Evil half. She was moving at breakneck speeds as she passed Kevin hitting him with every pass. When she hit him for the last time he went flying, she then hit him with a barrage of starbolt finisgh him off with a eye laser blast. Beast Boy was grappling the Evil Starfire as a giant anaconda. She mannaged to get Beast Boy off of her as she threw him in the air. But she didn't really plan on him landing on her as a giant brauchiosaurous crushing her. He changed back as he started to see she was getting up. He then took a slab of rock and pushed it on her. Cyborg was just having fun with Beast Boy as he tried to bite his arms as a tiger.

"You know that's not gonna work. He then blasted him with a sonic cannon shot. And when he stopped he then shot rockets at the fallen Evil one. When the were all defeated they turned into red beams and went back into there respective originals.

"And stay there." Kevin said quietly to himself.

"It seems I underestimated you. But no matter, I will dispose of you myself." Trigon then stood up and walked towards them. He then launched a fireball from his hand towards the Titans. Kevin quickly lept into the air, but was cut short when a giant fist smacked him away. Trigon then went after the other's swatting Starfire out of the air towards the same area as Kevin. Trigon then smashed his fist into the ground attempting to smash Beast Boy, but he was able to jump, change into a cheeta and start to run up Trigon's arm. Trigon was able to catch him and throw him towards the others. He the blasted Cyborg with an red energy blast. Kevin got up when he saw all his other teammates on the ground with him.

"Man we just got our butt's kicked, HARD. Man we need Robin here to help, we can;t do this by ourselve's." Kevin said as he finally sttod up. He then looked around and saw they were back at the place they started. "Well at least he hit us back to my backpack." Kevin then immediatly took his pack pack and started to eat every single powerbar in the bag. Just then he heared Starfire.

"Robin!" Starfire said as she saw Robin with a childlike Raven.

"Speak of the devil. Whoops sorry, maybe I shouldn't use that word." Kevin said as he walked towards the others eating about five more powerbars.

"Dude is that Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the pint size version of there friend.

"Yeah." Robin said as he answered.

"Well It's good to see you and everything, but we really need some help. Were getting our butt's handed back to us on a silver platter." Kevin said as he quickly ate four more powerebars.

"Yeah this guy is tough." Cyborg said. "What should we do?"

"We hit him with everything we got one last assault. Starfire you still have that ring?" Robin asked. Starfire then held her hand out.

"I'm afraid it is broken." She showed everyone the ring that was now in pieces.

"Let me see it." Kevin said as he held out his hand to Starfire as she gave him the ring fragments. He then placed the ring inside one of his palms and pressed his against it. There was a flash of light inside as he opened them and the ring was repaired. There were a few cracks but it was repaired none the less. "This might not last long, Robin you should hold onto it." Kevin said as he handed him the ring.

"Alright everyone let's do this." Robin said as he started to walk away as everyone was ahead of him. "Raven you should find a place to hide so you don't get hurt." After he said this Kevin walked up to him.

"Hey Robin can I have a word with you for a sec?" Kevin said as he walked away from the others. Robin followed to see what he needed to talk about.

"What's up Kevin?" Robin asked

"Hey Robin I didn't really want the other's to hear this, but I think I might have a way to stop Trigon. I still have one last attack in my arsenal." Kevin said below a whisper so no one could hear.

"That's great. We might need you to use it." Robin said no understanding fully what Kevin was saying.

"No Robin," Kevin then saw Raven looking at them. He then turned and talked quieter. "No I mean one _final_ attack." He strained to get his point across. Robin then got what he said and was surprised.

"Kevin your not serious are you?" Robin wondered. "Are you really willing to risk that much."

"Robin it may be our only shot. Just when it happens I'm gonna need the ring, and just get everyone to saftey. Please do this as a favor from one friend to another, and as my last request." Kevin pleaded with Robin.

"OK. But only do it if absolutely necessary." Robin said as he handed Kevin the ring.

"Thank you, don't worry I won't." Kevin said as he placed the ring in his poket. "Please don't tell the other's, I don't want them to worry." Kevin asked.

"OK. Let's go everyone." Robin said as he turned to the other's.

* * *

Well there's another chapter for you. The next will be up tommorow do not worry. I have a lot of free time on Wednesday's. Well till then, One Love.  



	8. Chapter 8: Cause this is the end

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well this is gonna be a major chapter in the story. Just wait till the end of it and see what happens, It'll blow your mind. This isn't the last chapter though, I still got like 3 or 4 left.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cause this is the end.**

The Titans grouped together and came up with a quick battle plan. They would need to be swift and mercilous. They would need cunning and every weapon in there arsenal. The Titans quickly moved in on there foe as they saw Trigon at his makeshift throne. Kevin, Starfire, and Cyborg attacked his eyes with there weapons. Kevin shooting a beam, Starfire with an eyeblast and Cyborg using his sonic cannon. It appered Trigon was temperarily blinded, which Robin took to his advantage as he hurled as many grenades he could carry. He woblled back a little as Kevin moved in, and as soon as Trigon opened his eyes Kevin punched one with all his strength.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Trigon grabing at his eye.

"Three Stooge's baby!" Kevin yelled as he moved back towards the other's. Trigon opened his eyes, he had a furious look in his eyes.

"Insolent fools. I will destroy you all." Trigon eye's began to glow as he shot an energy wave towards the Titans. They quickly moved out of the way before they were struck. Kevin and Cyborg quickly retaliated with another attack, this time to the knees. He started to step back as Starfire then flew in unloading on him with starbolts. She flew past him as she turned and threw more starbolts at him again. Starfire was struck this time by Trigon, but Robin was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Man this guy is tough. Beast Boy can't you turn into a dragon or something, We need something big." Kevin said as he trew an energy wave at Trigon before moving out of the way of a giant fist.

"I don't know how." Beast Boy said as he Turned into a stegasaurous and hit Trigon in the shin with his spiked tail.

"So you can turn into dinosaurs, but not dragons. Wow. Sorry If I'm being mean or anything. We just need something BIG." Kevin then lifted off the ground as he shot an energy beam at Trigon's eye again, but this time when Trigon grabbed his eye his was smacked to the ground near Raven. He saw Raven and turned to her. "Raven you have to find somwhere safe. This is dangerous, you could get hurt."

"What about you?" Raven said, "You could get killed. Why are you still fighting?"

"Beacause there are some things risking your life for. Like friendship, now hurry and find a safe place." Kevin then dashed back into battle. The Titans kept the attack going as long as they good. They were holding there own untill Trigon sent red lightnig bolt's that hit everyone of them. The Titans hit the ground as Trigon loomed over them about to strike the final blow. His eye's started to glow red as he grew a wide evil smile on his face.

"Nothing can save you now, not even my daughter." And as soon as he said this Slade dived in with a giant double axe that was on fire. He then choped off one of Trigons horn's as he landed on the ground. Trigon screamed in pain as his giant horn slammed to the ground.

"NO one double crosses me!" Slade yelled as he hurled the axe like a boomerang chopping off Trigon's other horn. The Titans and Slade then continued to fight as ataack after attack was flung at Trigon. Beast Boy changed into a peteridactle and carried Cyborg as he unleashed a volley of missle combined with his sonic cannon. Kevin dashed in throwing a bunch of energy balls at Trigon, as Starfire carried Robin towards Trigon as he flung ice grenades blinding Trigon. Kevin landed on the ground and now would be the best time. He put on the ring and called Robin over.

"Robin I need you and the other's to distract Trigon as long as possible." Kevin said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We can still stop him." Robin said.

"Nothings working I have to try. Just when I'm ready get everyone over here." Kevin said as he claped his hands together and took a deep breath. Robin left and quickly told the other's to follow his lead. Kevin lifted his right hand into the air as he started to gather energy in his hand. He started to make an energy ball, but this energy ball started to grow much larger than his normal ones. He was putting all the energy he could into this attack. He wanted to make sure it would do it's job. He saw as the Titans kept fighting Trigon so he could finish what he was doing. The energy ball kept getting larger and larger as some of the building around him began to crumble. It appered Kevin was getting whatever energy he could from everything around him. The Titans continued there assault as Slade and Robin threw all the weapons they could at Trigon. Trigon continued to blast at the others trying to destroy them. Trigon was knocked on the ground as everyone attacked all at once to the face with all there power. Kevin was then finished gathering all the energy he could get from himself and what was around him. "Robin now!" Kevin yelled as he told everyone to go where Kevin was. All the other's gathered around Kevin and saw what he had made.

"Dude that thing is as big as Trigons chest!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw the massive energy ball.

"Everyone I have no time to explain, but I need some of your energy. I'm going to use your energy to power this thing more." Kevin told the other's. "I need each of you to grab my hand one at a time. I won't take all your energy just about half. I need as much as I can get." The Titans started to grab his hand as he took some of there energy. The energy ball was starting to get bigger and bigger. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help too Slade."

"And what if I don't want to help you." Slade said.

"Then your probably gonna die. Cause Trigons starting to get up." Kevin then placed his hand out. Slade regretfully grabbed his hand as they each shared a look of contempt. He took the energy from Slade and transferred it to the ball. "Now I need all of you to get as far away as you can. I don't know how big of an exploision this is gonna be, but by the looks it's gonna be _BIG_."

"Kevin why are you doing this?" Starfire asked. "Won't this also kill you?"

"Yes probably, but if I take out Trigon too, I have no regret's. I'm just glad I met you guy's you were the best friends ever. Except you Slade I still hate you." Kevin looked at Slade. "Now get out of here all of you, well except you Slade. You can stay and watch."

"No thank you. I have pressing matter's to attend to." Slade then got a head start of everyone else.

"Guy's get Raven and get out of here now." Kevin then turned towards Trigon as he started to get up.

"I see your friend's have abandoned you." Trigon said getting to his feet.

"They didn't abandon me. I told them to leave. Were gonna settle this right now. Just you and me." Kevin then took the energy ball and compressed all the energy within it, making it the size of Trigon's head. He compressed it so the energy would be concetrated more on one spot so it would release more energy on it's intended target.

"And you think that can stop me. Trigon the Terrible." He then shot a fireball at Kevin but he was protected by the ring. Keivn had a smile on his face once the smoked cleared.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. And you know what just for you I'm even gonna name this little attack. In honor of your defeat." Kevin then placed his feet so he could get a good throw. "I'm gonna call it the Omega Sphere. Cause this is the end. For me and you." He then took his hand and wound up. "NOW DIE!" Kevin then threw the attack at Trigon. The Titans looked on from there safe area as they saw the massive attack get sluggishly closer to Trigon. Trigon tried to put his hands up to his face to block the attack, but as soon as it touched him it released all the energy within causing a massive exploision. All the buildings within three blocks were destroyed, one after the other buildings started to crumble, but a few buildings managed to stay together. All the Titans couldn't believe what they saw. They waited for the dust to clear to see Trigon defeated.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Pathetic worm." Trigon said as he stepped out of the smoke. "All you efforts were for nothing. Nothing can stop me."

"Kevin!" All the Titans said this in unison. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Kevin's final attack, had not stopped Trigon. It seemed nothing worked against him, everything they tried failed.

"We have to stop him for Kevin's sake." Robin said as he rushed back to the battlefield.

"Robin wait." Starfire said as she chased him down. The other's followed.

"You fools, your friend couldn't stop me what can you do?" Trigon said as he looked at his approacher's. As soon as the other's reached Trigon, he let out a giant beam of energy that struck the Titans and Slade knocking them out. Raven then rushed to thier side. "Ah my beloved daughter. It seems you friends could not stop me and neither can you." He then gathered energy within his ey's a he shot Raven with an energy beam. Somehow Raven was protected form Trigon's attack as a white shield veiled over her. "I see you still have some of my power's but no matter, you are still no match for your father. He then gathered even more energy and shot at her again.

"NO!" A giant shield flew out striking Trigon as he screamed in pain. It appered that Raven had instantly aged back to her origanl self yet till in her whit suit and with long hair. "You are not my father." She then shot him with an energy blast straight to the chest. "A father raises their daughter. A father protects their daughter" She blasted with every sentence she finished. Trigon was being blasted back as he scremed in more and more pain. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. They are my family, not you." She then flew into the sky as her eyes glowed white. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOSE!" As soon as she finished these words a giant white Raven glowed in the sky completely obliterating Trigon. As soon as he was destroyed the world immediately changed back to the way it was. Raven then slowly dropped back to the ground and joined her friends.

"Raven you are normal again." Starfire said this as she hugged Raven.

"Yes quite touching." Slade said. "Sorry to see your friend go under such short notice, but I must be going." Everyone turned around and threw a quick attack at Slade. He managed to dodge it as he ran off.

"I can't believe he did that. He sacrificed himself to try and save us." Beast Boy said as he lowered his head.

"Why did you do it Kevin?" Robin said as he looked around the city as normal as it was before. All of a sudden everyone saw a beam of energy go into the sky. Everyone immediatley ran to where they saw the ray fired from. Everyone saw Kevin laying on the ground hurt very badly. They quickly ran over to him as Raven ran to his side and lifted his head.

"Hey Raven your back to normal. You look good with long hair." Kevin then coughed as he was weak and could barely speak.

"Kevin your alive. I can't believe it." Robin said.

"Man Robin you were right. Man that was stupid." He let out another series of caughs.

"No it wasn't. Common you have to save your strength stop talking." Raven said.

"I need to tell you guys something before I go." Kevin said as he lifted his left arm, completely exposed as he waved for them to get closer.

"Don't talk like that. Your gonna be OK." Raven said.

"I just wanna say that you are the best friends I have ever had. There is no other people in the world that I would do this for. You guys are like a second family to me." Kevin said as he looked at all of them the smile on his face not leaving. He then looked at Raven and placed his hand on her cheek. "And you Raven, you were the nicest of all. You may have a tough outside, but on the inside you are the nicest person I know." Raven then grabbed his hand as tears started to form in her eye's. "You listened to me, you didn't care about my past, you even kept this thing a secret. Raven I know this is gonna sound corney as hell, but I need to say this before I go."

"Stop talking like that your gonna make it as soon as we get you to the Tower." Raven was still crying.

"Raven I just wanted to say, I love you. I fell in love with you and you made me the happiest I've ever been." He then took his hand away from her face. "I'm kinda tired guy's I think I'm gonna take a nap." Kevin then passed out the smile still on his face.

"Kevin wake up. Kevin, Kevin." Raven then checked his pulse and saw that he was still breathing. "Common we have to get him back to the Tower now." They then lifted Kevin and moved as fast as they could without hurting him back towards the Tower.

* * *

Cliffhanger time. Yes I know those lat lines probabl sounded corney and maybe you were expecting it but hey what can you do. Anyways I will have the next chapter up. And By the way If you wanna cry while reading this try listening to the FF7 song Aeris's Theme. It is perfect for this seen. Anyways here are some reviews. 

**nergallordofwar: **keep up the good work buddy and i see you took my advise for the clifhanger at the end o chap 6

**Starjadenight:** Wow, I think that your story is turning out to be awsome! (It wouldn't be as good without the humor, but without it it would still be good.Yes, I know that I just said 'it' twice) I'm keeping it on my faves list,and I would love it if you read and reviewed my first ff which I justpublished recently called 'The Randomness of Night and SPWJA.' If you do that, then I promise to read and review your story! Is it a deal? Ipromise, promise, PROMISE!

**Remotely Mellow:** Thank you for the reviews, and don't forget the next chap will be up tommorow around 1 in the morning cause thats when I usually finish.


	9. Chapter 9: Just wake up

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Sorry for yelling, I just thought I would add a little flavor. Seeing as the next few chapter's are gonna be kinda sad, or tear inducing. Well I got another review so I be the happy. Well get your cleanex's ready.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just wake up.**

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were sitting in the living room feeling depressed. No one said a word since they got back from the city. They carried Kevin all the way back to the Tower and quickly took him to the medical wing. He was hurt extremely bad from the aftermath of his final attack. He was in a stable condition, but he had a broken leg, arm, and four broken ribs. The three Titans were all just sitting there waiting for any word whatsoever from Robin, or Raven. Beast Boy was slumped on the couch looking at the floor. Starfire was pacing around the room, she was in a blue t-shirt. She had to change because on the way back to the tower Kevin coughed up blood right on her. Cyborg was sitting on a stool by the table in the kitchen. There was another good ten minuet's till Starfire finally broke the uneasy silence.

"We have saved the world, yet why is it not a happy time?" Starfire still pacing around the room.

"You know why. Because, just because we did save the world, one of our friends is really hurt. And he did it just to protect us." Cyborg said.

"Man I hope he's alright. We can't lose another member, not after Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Yes you are right. I do hope he will awaken soon." Starfire said as she finaly sat down on a chair. It was another ten minuet's before someone said anything as the other's saw Robin enter the room.

"Robin how's Kevin." Cyborg asked.

"Well he's doin alright right now. We bandaged him up and treated his wounds as best we could. He's stable right now but he's still asleep." Robin telling everyone Kevin's condition.

"Can't Raven heal people with her power's like Kevin?" Beast Boy asked.

"She tried, but for some reason it didn't work." Robin said as he looked at the ground.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire said.

"She's still with Kevin. As soon as he was alright she pulled a chair next to his bed and just sat there." Robin moving towards the couch. He took a seat as he turned on the TV.

* * *

Raven was sitting next to Kevin's bed. She didn't say a word she just sat there. She just wanted him to wake up. Why did he have to say those things, not the tired part, but when he told her he loved her. She was completely surprised when he said this. She didn't know what to say, and before she could he passed out. 

"Please Kevin, just wake up. You can't tell someone you love them and then die." Raven said as she looked at the injured person before her. Kevin's arm and leg were hanging on slings to keep his limbs elevated. His metal limbs were exposed and just laying there. Robin had ripped off the fake skin in order to see if they were broken, but they appeared to be fine. Just a little charred. His whole upper body was bandaged up. Before the bandages his upper body was completely bruised, and you could see the ribs that were broken. It didn't bust through the skin, but you could just tell which one's were broken. "Wake up, tell me without passing out, if you really love me you'll wake up. Don't die." Kevin's limp body took in a deep breath a let it out. Raven thought he was waking up, but he still just laid there. Raven sat there for a little while longer untill Starfire came in.

"Hello Raven. Are you OK?" Starfire asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. Raven nodded her head. Starfire then pulled up a chair next to Raven. "Raven may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Raven said as she looked at her.

"Were you and Kevin doing what the Earth people call 'going out'?"

"No." Raven responded.

"Then why did Kevin say he loved you? Doesn't that mean you were doing the dating?" Starfire asked.

"No. He just said it. I didn't even know he loved me. And then he does this." Raven looked at the floor. Starfire then leaned over an gave her a hug, but not the normal bearhug, but a caring hug.

"It will be alright." Starfire said as Raven shed a few tears on her shoulder.

"I hope your right." Raven said.

* * *

Kevin felt like he was slowly falling. His eyes were closed but he could tell wherever he was it was bright. Kevin then felt like he landed on the ground he started to slowly open his eye's. When he opened them he saw a beautiful landscape filled with tree's and small woodland animals. There were flower's everywhere. 

"Man my head." Kevin started to stand up grabbing his forehead. He felt like a mack truck just slammed into him. "Where the hell am I?" Kevin started to walk around the strange place he was in. He lost track of time as he just kept walking. "Man I'm starting to get hungry." as soon as he finished his sentence, a small apple appeared in his hand. "Well that's convenient." Kevin said as he looked at the apple. He didn't really trust it at first, but hey he thought he was dead so he didn't think he had anything to worry about. He walked around for a few more minuets leaving a trail of apple cores. He eventually started to think out loud, "Man I wonder if anyone else is around. HELLO!" Kevin yelled with his hands over his mouth. He heard his voice echo for a couple of seconds before he started to walk again. Eventually he reached a giant meadow of flowers, he was walking through and as he kept moving he saw a person off in the distance. He started to get closer and saw it was a woman. "Alright another person. I wonder if they can tell me where I am." He started to walk up to the strange woman. "Umm...excuse me miss, but can you tell me where I am?" Kevin said as he approached the woman. He saw that she was wearing a familiar looking white turtle neck sweater, she was also wearing some normal blue jeans that slightly draped over her feet.

"What you can't even say hi anymore. I didn't raise you like that did I." As soon as he heard that voice he was completely speechless. He thought it couldn't be, he was dreaming, that had to be it. But the woman started to turn to face him and his questions were answered. "Hello son, It's been a while." Kevin's mom said. Kevin eyes started to water as he felt tears fill his eye's.

"Mom? Mom!" Kevin rushed to his mother and started to hug her. "Mom I can't believe it. It's you It's really you. I missed you so much." Kevin was crying in his mother's arm's, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kevin was crying on his mother, he couldn't believe it was her. He thought this had to be some kind of dream, but he didn't care, he was with his mom. After four long years, he got to see his mother, and he never wanted to leave. He continued to stand there and cried for as long as he could remember, he eventually stop as his mother started to talk.

"Kevin don't be sorry, the wreck was not your fault." Kevin's mother said in a caring tone.

"But if it wasn't for my power's we would've made it to the hospital, and I would be better, and you would still be alive." Kevin said.

"Common Kevin let's take a walk. You can tell me everything that's happened to you." Kevin's mom started to walk away as Kevin quickly caught up.

* * *

At the Titan's Tower is started to get pretty late as everyone started top head to bed. 

"Well I'm beat I'm gonna go to bed." Beast Boy said as he stood up from the couch.

"Same here, I need to seriously recharge after what happened today." Cyborg said standing up from his chair. "I'll see you guy's in the morning."

"Night Cy." Robin said as he sat watching the TV. Starfire and Robin were the only one's left in the room now. They just sat there for a while not talking not looking at each other. The silence was broken eventually.

"Robin do you think Kevin will be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, we've done all we can. Now It's up to him. Honestly I hope he does wake up." Robin said.

"I hope friend Raven will be fine." Starfire said to Robin.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. If Kevin's wakes up everything should be fine." Robin then stood up from the couch. "Well I'm gonna head to bed to. You should get some rest as well."

"What about friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she stood up herself.

"We can go see if she's alright and tell her to get some rest. Common." Robin then turned off the TV as he and Starfire headed to where Kevin and Raven were. Raven was still sitting next to Kevin's bed. "Hey Raven." Robin's voice was down to a whisper. "You should get some rest, it's getting pretty late."

"I'm just gonna sleep here tonight if that's alright?" Raven said not taking her eye's off Kevin.

"Are you sure?" Robin asking to make sure.

"Yes." Raven simply said.

"Alright I'll go get you a blanket. Don't want you to freeze down here." Robin then left the room in search of a blanket for Raven.

"Friend Raven, are you sure you will be OK?" Starfire asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven just nodded her head. A few minuet's later Robin came back with a blanket and a pillow and set them on the tiny couch in the room for a makeshift bed.

"Good night Raven." Robin said as he and Starfire went to bed.

"Good night guy's." Raven said as they left. Raven sat there for a little while longer before getting up and moving to the couch. "Good night Kevin." She said as she drifted to sleep, just hoping that when she woke up Kevin would be up with his cheerful smile.

* * *

Well I'll stop here for now, but there will be more dream world sequence to come. Along with many other things. 

**Soulless Warlock:** Awesome. Update, the suspense may kill me and I don't have a soul.

**Remotely Mellow: **Come now everyone has a soul, well except for them ginger's.


	10. Chapter 10: Hey mom am I dead?

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well I am extreamly happy for the review that you great fans are giving me and I thank you dearly. Well I will answer some questions that were posted in some reviews, so I hope you enjoy reading I know I enjoyed thinkin this stuff up. My mind is a deep and confussing enigma Shows the inside of my mind as you see milk spilling on a fancy carpet

**Chapter 10: Hey mom am I dead?  
**

Three days had passed since the incident with Trigon, and Kevin was still in a comma. The Tittans were still a little worried, and Raven still had not left Kevin's side. It was a pretty dull day other wise as the Titans just tried to relax as much as possible. They woke up and had breakfast, trained a little, and proceeded to handle whatever would happen the rest of the day. Robin went to check on Kevin everyday at 9:00 in the morning. It was like clockwork, he would go in check the machines, his vitals, wounds, and bandage's, and Raven to see if she needed anything. And everyday it would be the same, except for occasional brain wave spike in his readings, no one knew except for Kevin why this would happen, and everytime Raven would answer the same way with a simple shake of her head, to signify that she was alright.

"Are you sure you don't need anything Raven." Robin said very quietly.

"Yes I am fine." She replied in her monotone.

"Don't worry Raven he'll wake up." Robin then walked out of the room. Raven had stayed in the room with Kevin, she hadn't moved except when she wen't to sleep on the tiny couch every night. She would wake up in the morning and walk over to the chair next to his bed. The second day of his comma Kevin had shed a tear, and every day from there on he would have a smile on his face. Raven knew wherever he was he was happy, but she just wished that he would wake up and smile for her once again. Raven wanted to feel happy, ever since her father was defeated she started to feel emotions, although nothing was exploding and she liked her feelings. She was starting to feel happy, but at the same time worried for Kevin.

"I know your happy whever you are, but please come back to us. We need you here...I need you here." Raven said as she held his metal hand in hers. She took a deep breath and just sat there. Out in the living room the other Titans were just relaxing. Beast Boy had turned on the TV and Cyborg was in the kitchen eating. Starfire and Robin were talking among thereselves. Time passed and everyone was relaxed, as relaxed as they could be anyway. The alarm then came on suddenly as Robin dashed to the console to see what was happening. Robin saw on the computer that Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx were trying to rob a bank again, but Robin was able to get a video feed outside the bank and saw that they were occupied by two other people. One a verylarge person in armor fighting Gizmo, and Jinx, and another a smaller person in a different fassion of armor with a full skull helmet covering his head.

"Titan's Trouble!" Robin said as the other's gathered around him. "Looks like Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx are at it again. There at the bank."

"Aww man already?" Beast Boy moaned.

"This was gonna happen sooner or later." Robin said as he moved from the computer. "Also it appear's there are people already fighting them as we speak. I'll go get Raven." Robin made his way to the room, as the other's made there way to the car. Robin made it to the room and saw Raven. She was sitting there holding Kevin's hand. He thought to himself 'Well there are two people there, they could help us.' He then walked into the room. Raven didn't know about the alarm because this part of the tower was kept silent from the alarm. "Hey Raven, just to let you know were going out on a mission, It apperear's that a bank is getting robed by Jinx and the other's."

"Alright let's go." Raven was about to get up from the chair as Robin put a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to her seat.

"It's alright there are some other's there they look like they can help us. You stay here incase Kevin wakes up." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"It's ok we can handle them anyway's. You just relax you've been through enough." Robin then started to leave the room. He turned around and looked at Raven. "Don't worry we'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Kevin was walking with his mom as he filled her in on what he's been doing for the past four years. He told her about how he ran away when she passed away, and how he went around the world doing good. 

"Sorry about running away. I just couldn't live with them mom. You know they made my life terrible." Kevin said as he sat among some flower's near a calm pond. They could see ducks swimming around in the water. Kevin then picked up an arrangement of flower's.

"You have a point, but still I'm dissapointed in you. I thought you were better than that. You were still a child." His mother said as she sat next to him.

"I stop being a child the day you died. I needed to grow up." Kevin said as he placed all the flowers he picked in a circle.

"You were still very young, you were a child." His mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kevin then placed his right hand on the flower's as he made a small ring out of the flower's. He then placed them on his mother's head.

"Haven't been able to make one of there's for you in a while." Kevin said.

"That's why I loved you the most Kevin alway's used your power's for good. Just like you father, he would alway's make these for me." Kevin mom then touched the flower's. She then leaned over and gave her son a hug which he returned.

"So dad had the same kind of power's as me?" Kevin asked not knowing much of his father.

"Sort of. He could fly and make energy attack's but he wasn't able to change thing's like you." Kevin's mother told him.

"So I'm the first?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Your Grandfather gave your Dad his power's only your grandpa couldn't fly. So each generation get's new power's." Kevin was amazed at this and wondered if he ever had a kid what was he gonna be like, but then he remembered where he was.

"Hey mom, am I dead?" Kevin asked out of the blue.

"What, no no no. Your not dead." Kevin's mom comforting him. "You see your still alive your just in a coma. And when your in a comma your taken here."

"So where is here?" Kevin asked.

"Well I'm not even quite sure. But it's not heaven." Kevin's mom said. "But when you are here your allowed to be visited by a loved one. So that's why I'm here."

"So I'm not dead. That's a relief...well sort of anyway. That means I can't stay here can I?" Kevin said dissapointed a little.

"I'm afraid not. You will have to leave soon, but not now, not if you don't want to." Kevin's mom told him.

"No I wanna stay. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible. We still have more to catch up on." Kevin said as he layed down and started to talk to his mother about his travels.

* * *

The Titan's quickly arrived at the bank to see Mammoth put in a triangle strangle hold from a fairly small person dawned in wierd armor. Jinx was attacking the other larger stranger with hex bolts as Gizmo was just about to hit the smaller person off of Mammoth with his spider legs. 

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he and the other's entered the bank. Cyborg was the first to attack as he blasted at Gizmo with his sonic cannon. Robin started to throw a few birdarangs at Jinx as Starfire backed him up with a few starbolt's. Beast Boy quickly turned into a gorilla and backed up Cyborg by throwing a rock at Gizmo. Gizmo got hit but was able to catch himself by his spider legs and quickly threw out a leg striking Beast Boy in the shoulder, bad. After the attack one of the stranger's just moved his hand in the air as Gizmo flung across the room. Robin and Starfire were able to knock Jinx out with a few more attacks as they saw that the smaller starnger had knocked Mammoth out. Everyone looked and then saw Beast Boy on the ground his shoulder bleeding badly.

"Beast boy!" Robin yelled as he tried to awaken his comrade.

"Oh this is not good we need to get him back to the T-tower and quick it looks like he's bleeding out" Cyborg said going to pick him up.

"Oh no friend beast boy you can not be the hurt you can't be like friend Kaiser and in the coma" Starfire said in a worried and saddened tone.

"Don't move him that's the worst thing you can do let me handle this " The smaller stranger said pushing Cyborg aside "You guys saved our asses back there so I'm in your debt and I pay my debts" The stranger said taking off the glove on his right hand and jamming it into Beast boy's mouth to keep him from choking on his own tongue. "Ok lets see here brachial is severed from the looks of it but this is no problem for me " The stranger said focusing his energy into his hand forming a black energy ball he closed his eyes and mumbled a low chant then opened his eyes and jammed the energy ball into Beast boy's wound shouting as loud as he could, "INTRINSECUS MORTUS VITA" the wound instantly sealed and beast boy woke up screaming and flailing, when he had calmed down enough he finally spoke,

"WOAH my life was flashing before my eyes, and I was bored "

"Wow you saved his life, that was a great job there" Robin said holding out his hand to The stranger, The stranger was just about to shake Robins hand and realized it was covered in blood so he took his glove off first then shaking his Robin's hand said

"Thanks for the help I'm Tomb the big guy over there is Tapestry and we both already know who you guys are"

"And how is that?" Robin said quizzically

"Oh I can see the future and past of most things I look at" Tapestry said walking over to where his brother was. Then after what seemed like a long awkward silence Robin spoke up.

"So exactly how long have you been in Jump City?"

"A few months but we didn't start fighting crime till about a month and a half ago" Tomb said,

"It's because we were trying to keep a low profile because were on "Tapestry was cut off by his brother's elbow in his ribs

"What my brother means to say is we wanted to keep a low profile because of legal issues you know stuff tends to get destroyed when super heroes are involved "

"Well that's a good reason I guess hey I saw how you healed up beast boy would you guys mind coming back to T-tower with us, we could use your help. We have a friend hurt and you might be able to help him." Robin asked,

"Oh yes then maybe you can heal friend Kaiser" Starfire yelled.

The two brothers then walked a few feet away and talked amongst them selves for a few minutes then nodding to one and other rejoined the group.

"After much deliberation we've decided to come with you if you feed us" Tomb said.

Robin then looked back at the other titans who all nodded in approval then turning to the brothers said "Deal".

* * *

Well there's my chapter finally. I was able to update sooner because of my lazy friend. You see everything I make up he has to add something to it I tried to talk him out of it but we comprimised. So If this isn't as good as my other chapter's blame him. Anyway's I am truly sorry for not updatting as I normally do since a lot of you have been sending more review's and here they are: 

**From: Soulless Warlock**  
Forgive if this is a stupid question, but what the heck is a ginger? I forgot to ask in my last review.

**From: Soulless Warlock**:  
You updated. Hurrah. This really is a great story

**From: Starjadenight:**  
I shall suffer from suspense (like Soulless Warlock) if you don't  
update soon! Please? **From: Starjadenight:**  
That-was-GOOD! A little sad, but still GOOD! 

**Roemotely Mellow:** Well first to answer Souless's question a ginger is a person with red hair, freckle's, and pale skin. It was a joke on an episode of South Park. Second thank you again for the review's and for reading my stories. Last remember don't blame me if the battle scene sucked, My friends fault, I would have made it longer.


	11. Chapter 11: What was that for?

I do not own Teen Titans... That was awkward. Well watsup again. I am here to spread the word, the word of good literature that is. Well still got a few chapter's left so I hope you enjoy everything, this story will have my friends character's in it but trust me this is gonna be funny.

* * *

**Chapter 11: What was that for?**

The Titans and the two new people they just met who were going to heal Kevin, Tomb and Tapestry, were all driving in the car heading back to the Tower. Tomb and Tapestry were talking amongst themselve's as it was a pretty awkward car ride. Beast Boy took a candy bar from his pocket that surprishingly wasn't crushed in the previous battle and thought that he would offer some of it to the person who just saved his life.

"Wanna bite of my candy bar?" Beast Boy asked the smaller Tomb.

"See!" Tapestry yelled when Beast Boy offered him the candy.

"I apologize for my brother he's a little paranoid at times" Tomb said.

"Its cool I guess "Beast Boy said as he took a bite out of the bar. Robin felt like knowing a little more about these people so he started to ask a few questions.

"So you said you've been here for a while?" Robin asked.

"Yeah a few months why?" Tapestry said.

"Well just wanted to know a little bit about you guy's. Like you Tomb was it, you took down Mammoth, that was pretty impressive seeing as you're a pretty small guy." Robin said wondering what kind of powers he had if he could take a giant like Mammoth down.

"Well I'm pretty strong for my size." Tomb answered back.

"Man if your strong enough to take down Mammoth your brother must be able to wrestle frekin Superman." Beast Boy said.

"Actually I'm pretty weak, I don't like confrontation. I was trained to fight at a distance." Tapestry said. Everyone wondered how he fought at a distance when he was running away most of the time in the battle they just had except for when Gizmo flung through the air.

"Yeah I saw that when Gizmo flew through the air, are you psychic or something?" Cyborg asked.

"Not necessarily. You see I can see this thing called the Tapestry of fate, and I can manipulate it. Hence the name Tapestry." Tapestry said answering there question.

"So were you born with these powers, or have you always had them?" Robin asked.

"Sort of both it's kinda hard to explain and I don't want to get into it now right now." Tapestry said.

"So are you the older one?" Beast Boy asked Tapestry.

"No actually I am by about five minuets." Tomb said.

"You are twins?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Tapestry said while he crossed his arms and smiling behind his masked. The other's thought the mask he was wearing made him look very evil.

"So if your name is Tapestry because you can see this Tapestry of Fate than why are you called Tomb?" Robin asked Tomb

"Because my magic is drawn from the grave ...I'm a necromancer well at least that's how my training started but I'm more focused on fighting I usually only use my magic to increase my own abilities and heal others. I can also boost the fighting capabilities of other people, and curse my foes detracting from their fighting abilities or as it is called buffing." Tomb replied

Robin was a little freaked out at this because most of the necromancer's he knew were evil. "I always thought that all necromancers were evil because of the fact that they use the dead for personal gain. So how are your powers different from a standard zombie raising necromancer?"

"Well that may be true in most cases but not in mine because I'm a necromancer by birth and not by choice and by that same token I choose to use my powers for good rather than evil that's why I focused my training more on healing and buffing rather than zombie raising" Tomb replied. Robin was a little relieved at this.

"So could you raise zombies if you wanted to, and if you did would they go on a brain eating, town destroying, rampage?" Beast Boy asked

"Only if you made me really angry "Tomb said glaring at Beast boy. Beast Boy nearly had a heart attack as he imagined a zombie ripping at his flesh in his mind.

"Ha, ha, ha I'm only playing with you man you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless" Tomb said grabbing at his stomach. Starfire had been startled as well and after breathing a sigh of relief said

"The cold blooded way you said it was not very funny!" she then crossed her arms and turned the other way and said "humph"

"Oh wait if I'm gonna heal this friend of yours I'm going to need to get some things I might need from our apartment which is a block or two away from here so if you could just pull over here and wait a minute or two so I can get them " Tomb said

"Sure no problem "Cyborg said as pulled the car over, at the run down apartment builing

"Thanks I'll just be a minute" Tomb said as he got out of the car and sprinted down an alley. Returning a few minutes later with a large black bag that reeked like god only knows what "Ok I got everything I might need my surgical kit a verity of ungents, herbal mixtures and my Grimoram Anatomica" he said as he set the bag on the floor and pulled out a large leather bound book with worn brass clasps and adjusted what appeared to be a black leather tool belt.

"Dude that bag reeks!" Beast boy exclaimed holding his nose and opening a window everyone else likewise opened their windows they drove this way for a few minutes.

Tapestry then said, "You guys might wanna close the windows it's gonna rain" and sure enough no sooner than Tapestry said that it began to rain.

"You know bro next time you have a prediction tell everyone a few minutes earlier than necessary rather than the 10 seconds before hand" Tomb said as his shut his book.

* * *

Kevin was goin on about his travel's with his mother. Kevin had a lot to talk about because of the four years he spent on the street's. "The town I was in for about two month's was basically on a witch hunt for me." Kevin told his mother as he threw a stone into the lake they had been resting by for the pat few day's.

"Why?" Kevin's mother asked.

"Well they don't like vigilante's in there city. At all. Everytime I tried to do something good it would bite me back. The freking media had a field day with me. One day it would be, maniach teenager destroy's subway, when I was the one who stoped the terrorist who were trying to blow the freaking train up. Another would be, Teenager attempts to rob bank accomplices foiled, when I was the one who knocked them out to prevent it from being robbed. And the worst part is I had to hide every three minuet's because my brother's reported me as a runaway just for the hell of it." Kevin said feeling a little angry about what his brother's did. "And I had the hardest time trying to hide cause I couldn't really go far because the cops were looking for a person with a metal arm and leg so I was basically holding a sign that said, It Was Me! But I was able to find a way around that. One night on one of my patrols I saw this guy getting jumped by five people so I flew down there and helped him out. And after they ran the guy said 'Hey aren't you that vigilante from the paper's.' Well I said yeh and told him to go ahead and tell the cops that I jumped him. I didn't care I was done with that town anyways. But he was actually nice enough to thank me and asked me If he could repay me. Well I hadn't had any real food for three days so I decided to ask If he could give me some food and a coat to hide my arm. He said he could get me food and do me one better than the coat. Turn's out this guy was a special effects expert working at the local movie studio. This was guy was good too, he brought me to the workshop he worked in and gave me some food. Then he showed me this latex stuff he could put on my arm he said I would have to wait a little bit for him to melt it, but I thought of a faster way and used my power's to break it down a form it to my arm. He wa amazed when I did this so I made him a deal, If he could supply me with the stuff for a while I would help him out whenever he needed me to. And that was how I was able to hide my arm and walk around that town. Then eventually I made my way to Jump City." Kevin was talking forever before his mother could get a word in edgewise.

"Kevin." His mother finally stopping him.

"Yeah mom." Kevin said looking at her.

"You know that your arm is real here."Kevin's mother told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin was tooken by surprise by this and didn't really knew what she meant. She then leaned over and pinched his left arm. "Ouch! What was tat for?" It took Kevin a minuet to realize that his left arm actually felt pain. When he realized this he looked at his arm and tryed to peel off what he thought was the latex skin he had, but when he felt more pain he couldn't believe it. "Holy crap The Simpsons were right, you parts do wait for you in heaven." He then started to cry a little from the pain, but mostly cause he was happy about his arm.

* * *

Raven jumped when she felt Kevin's had clench for a second in her hand. She thought for a second he was going to wake up. But when he just laid there as tear's began to fall from his eye's, Raven was dissapointed. Raven was doing something she doesn't normally do and that was show her careing side as she took a tissue and wiped the tear's from Kevin's eye's.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Raven said as a careing smile went across her face. It was starting to rain pretty hard outside that day. The storm was putting on a very scary atmosphere as lightning and thunder struck constantly outside. Beast Boy thencame into the room all of a sudden with a plate of food. Raven jumped a little when Beast Boy came in, but Beast Boy didn't notice.

"Hey Raven thought you could use some food." Beast Boy said as he brought up a table and placed the food on it. The food looked a little odd, but actually smelled quite good.

"Thank's." Raven said as she took a small bite and it actually tasted alright. Beast Boy started to leave the room and then turned around.

"Hey Raven it's good to have you back." Beast Boy then left the room and headed back to the other's. "Wait, I feel like I should've metioneed something, but what. Oh well it's probably nothing." Beast Boy then got back to the other's. The storm started to pick up as Raven was feeling a little on end, the light's were turned off and there was a very creepy atmosphere to the room. But Raven was used to the dark so it was alright. The storm was really raging out side as Raven heard footsteps outside the door of the room, she figured it was just one of the other Titan's, most likely Robin to check on Kevin again. The door atsrted to open slowly as Raven saw a person in black leather and armor open the door. He had a skull helmet on and was wearing a apron that looked like it was stained with blood and was holding a very long knife in his hands in a Michael Myers esque fassion. When the door opened all the way the person spoke as lightning and thunder struck simuletaniously as she swore she heard the person speak.

"IM HERE TO KILL YOU" With out word or warning Raven then used her powers to throw The person dawned in armor and what looked like a blood stained apron across the room and rammed him against the walls severeal times and finally hit him against the wall as she used her power's to stop the knife millimeter's from his throat.

"I don't know who you are or how you got in but I know how you're getting out" Raven said getting ready to toss him through the far window when Robin came in.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Robin said as he ran into the room after hearing all the commotion outside.

"Oh God's please get her off of me. I think my ribs are broken" Tomb said as he then coughed up blood.

"Raven! He's here to try and heal Kaiser he's a good guy" Robin said to Raven as the rest of the Titans showed up, and Raven let Tomb and the knife with her power's. Tomb then took off his helmet so he could wipe the blood off his face revealing that he was actually a very attractive man, with his short white hair piercing blue eyes and fine features, after he wiped the blood off his face he smirked and his teeth sparkled a bit.

"Oh my good ness he is what would be called a Bishie if this were an anime" Starfire said. Robin became slightly jealous from this comment, but hid it from the other's.

"Well if its ok with every one I would like to get started" Tomb said setting his helmet down he stood up and quickly mended his own bones then he grabbed his bag and set on a table next to Kevin and opened it, he then pulled the blankets off of Kevin very carefully as he leaned in and listened to Kevin's chest, and felt Kevin's ribs, he then thought for a moment. Raven was talking to Robin over in the corner of the room so the other's wouldn't hear.

"Robin are you sure we can trust him. What if he was sent by Slade or someone else." Raven said a little nervous as she saw what Tomb was doing to Kevin.

"Raven it's alright while we were fighting the HIVE that guy healed Beast Boy. He was injured very badly but this guy did something and helped him. He might be able to help Kevin." Robin said trying to comfort Raven. "I know you care about Kevin, but don't worry this guy can help."

"I hope your right." Raven said as she looked on.

"His ribs are broken but healing well I heard a slight rattle in his lungs but his heart is stable so he might have a cold." Tomb then opened Kevin's eyes and shined a flash light in them "Ok that's weird, I'm going to do something real quick don't freak out cause I'm using magic"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Raven asked

"Oh I'm going to look in his head see if I can see what's going on in there problem is I've only done it to dead people so I don't know if its even possible but ill try" Tomb replied

"Are you sure you should be doing this then? Would his head explode?" Raven asked feeling a little worried at the comment just said by Tomb.

"I have never exploded anyone's head before" Tomb said his brother then shouted

"What about that one time?" Tapestry said outside the door.

"That was a dead bird ok its tiny mind couldn't handle my power, wait this guy doesn't have the mental capacity of a bird does he?" Tomb said. Everyone was a little more nervous about the conversation that just took place. Raven then answered.

"He's not Beast Boy." Raven said makeing fun of Beast Boy, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Hey I resent that comment "Beast Boy said.

"Ok well here goes nothing" Tomb said as black energy flowed around his finger tips he then touched the sides of Kaiser's head and tombs eyes the opened wide as they rolled back into his head. The Titans waited patiently as they saw this happen so far nothing bad had happened and Raven was relieved.

Tomb's eyes returned to normal and he let go of Kevin's head and said "Well even if I did heal his body it would do no good cause his animating spirit is out at the moment most I can do is give him a salve to help mend the bones and wait " Raven wondered what was going on with Kevin, and If he wasn't in his body where was he.

"Well at least you tried" Robin said. "So does that mean he can't be healed?" Robin asked.

"As I said no, but I can give him a healing salve to speed up the healing. I can't heal his body without an animating spirit, or it would be like healing a zombie and hurt him." Tomb said explaining why he couldn't heal Kevin.

"Well thank you for your help, but could you stay to make the salve because we could use your help. You can help us with any fights that way you can stay here with Kaiser Raven." Robin said looking at Raven.

"As long as we have food and a room to sleep in we are fine." Tomb said.

"Deal." Robin said as everyone but Raven left the room.

* * *

Well there you go people, another chapter down. And just to let you know the next chapter will be extreamly important in the story line so you will definately want to read it. Well here are the reviews.

**Soulless Warlock: ** You added me to your favorite author's list. You are my new best friend! Update soon.

**Soulless Warlock: ** Thanks for answering my question. I'm glad you updated. Also thanks for reviewing Wesealy's Mom. If it's not too much trouble could you review my Teen Titans stories. I really would appreciate your opinion on one. If you do I'll be your friend.

**Starjadenight:** It was good, and yes, I blame your friend. I think that it could've been better if he hadn't 'helped.'

**Remotely Mellow: **Well again I thank you for the reviews, and also thank you Starjade for actually agreeing with me at least someone agree's with me on something, and for this I thank you. Your gonna get two reviews for this.


	12. Chapter 12: It's OK I deserved that

I do not own the Teen Titans. You know what I'm should make a rap to that, put in some jammin drums, some scratchin. Oh wait I'm not that stupid nevermind strike that last comment. Anyway's It's time for another chapter and If you remember my previous comment big story line filler here so definately read this, it will help in future works. Anyway's here comes the chap.

Chapter 12:

The Titans and Tomb and Tapestry were lounging in the Tower. It had been a weak and Kevin was still in his coma. Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing there usual, by playing some games on the Gamestation, Robin and Tomb were playing chess, and Starfire was talking to Tapestry.

"BOO YA! That's three games in a row BB, giving up yet." Cyborg said as he compleatly mutilated Beast Boy in a fighting game.

"You have to be cheating." Beast Boy said.

"Don't be jealous that I'm whippin your butt little man." Cyborg said with a big smile on his face.

"Quite Cy I'm trying to playa game here." Robin said as he pondered his next move. Robin then moved in his knight and took Tomb's Bishop. "Check." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"It seem's you have fallen into my trap." Tomb said as he took Robin's knight with his rook. "Check."

Robin then shook his head. "Who's fallen into who's trap now." Robin then took his queen taking the rook. "Check Mate."

"What!" Tomb stared at the board looking at his defeat. "Your good."

"Thank you. I was taught by the best." Robin said as he stood up.

"And then I said Antelope." Tapestry said as he started to laugh. The other's looked over at what Tapestry said and saw that Starfire was laughing as well.

"Antelope thats as funny as when the Globoesproken folldeled the Orbisphat" relpied Starfire. Tapestry started to laugh at the comment that Starfire made as everyone just looked at them.

"Does your brother even know what she is talking about?" Robin asked.

"Probably not." Tomb answered.

"Oh Orbisphat thats a good one " said Tapestry having no idea what Starfire said. After they stopped the alarm went off to warn the other Titan's of trouble.

"What the hell is that?" Tomb asked looking around at the flashing red light's.

"That's the alarm it tells us when there's trouble in the city." Cyborg told him. "So what is it Robin." Robin quickly went to the computer hit a few key's and saw that Mumbo Jumbo was in the city causing trouble down town.

"Let's go Titan's, and other guy's." Robin said as then ran to the T-car. The Titan's were expecting a very annoying battle ahead of them because they knew how annoying Mumbo was, but they had some new friends to help them out so they were ready. The Titans arrived to the city to see Mumbo tapping his hat with his wand as a hill of money was sucked into his hat.

"Stop right there Mumbo." Robin yelled as the Titans and Tomb and Tapestry stood there ready for a fight.

"Ahh, The Titan's. My favorite audience." Mumbo said as he put his hat on his head. "I would love to stay for a few tricks, but I simply must be going." With that Mumbo started to run away.

"Titan's Go!" Robin yelled as they chased the tall blue man through the streets. Mumbo turned around when he saw them and took this chance to throw out a few tricks.

"Abra Cabibble!" Mumbo said as he hit cyborg with a green shining beam of light and traped him in a bubble. Robbin was able to get close to mumbo as he threw out his staff and went for a swing, but Mumbo used his magic to make a wall appear and stop the attack, and when Robin jumped over the wall Mumbo was gone. Mumbo appeared on the other side of the wall as Beas Boy turned into a hawk and swooped down and took Mumbo's hat. "I have had enough of your annoying antic's." He then used his magic to send a blue beam at Beast Boy trapping him in a golden cage. Beast Boy turnned into a hippo and busted out of the cage as tarfire swooped in useing her eye laser's. While distracted Beast Boy charged at Mumbo, but Mumbo jumped out of the way at the last second, but when Mumbo jumped Tapestry moved his hands in the air and did a pulling motion as Mumbo flew through the air. "I have had just about enough of this. ABRA INCARCIA!" Mumbo yelled as giant stone stalagmite's flew out of his wands towards the Titans. Tomb quickly jumped in front of the approaching stone spikes taking them all but three to his body. Nothing happened to Tomb as he laughed. The other three then hit a car exploding it nearly hitting fleeing pedestrians.

"Oh that is it, you can stab the crap out of me all you want, but leave inocent bystandards out of this." Tomb said reaching into his pocket "You want magic I'll show you magic"tomb then reveled a T-bone steak.

"You still have that thing?" Tapestry said looking at him as the other's wondered why he had a T-bone steak in his coat at all.

"He is an honored warrior, you don't just eat honored warrior's." Tomb said as he placed the T-bone on the ground.

Kevin was having the best time of his life during his near death thing he was in. He got to see his mother again and tell her everything about the good thing's he has done. And the best part his arm and leg were real here, not metal. "But I tell ya mom, the best place I've been to so far id Jump City. I have met the greatest people in the world there. I actually have friends that like me for who I am. And best of all I actually am on a team that saves the city. I can actually do good and not get in trouble. Man they are the greatest people ever. They are always so nice."

"What are they like." His mother asked.

"Well first there Robin, he's the leader of the group. He's pretty cool he's the one who asked me if I wanted to join the Titan's. He's pretty cool, but can be a little cocky at times. Then there is Starfire she's from a different planet, and she's a little nieve about Earth thing's. But she is extreamly nice, but when she give's you a hug she nearly kill's you. She doesn't know how to control her strength. Then there's Beast Boy, he's pretty cool, but his jokes are lacking a little. What's cool is he can turn into animal's. Then we have Cyborg, his name say's it all he's part Robot, but and he's a freking genius and super strong. You should see some of the invention's he's made." Kevin said as his mother started to talk.

"Well if the Titans accepted him why didn't you tell them about your arm and leg?" His mother asked him.

"Well I thought about that, but I just couldn't pull myself to do it. I did eventually tell one of them." Kevin said.

"Who?" His mother asked.

"Her name is Raven, she is greatest person ever. She was always nice to me, I mean it was a little hard to talk to her at the start, but now I just feel well, I don't know how to explain it. She just makes me happy when she's around. She was the first person at the Tower I told about what happened that day of the wreck, and about my arm and leg." Kevin then paused and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kevin's mother asked.

"I wonder how the other's are, there probably worried about me." Kevin said.

"Would you like to see them? I can show you." She then then waved her hand over the pond after standing up, the water started to ripple as she showed Kevin the Titan's and Tomb and Tapestry fighting Mumbo.

"Hey there's the guy's, and I have no clue who those two are?" Kevin said pointing at Tomb and Tapestry "But where's Raven?" Kevin asked not seeing her anywhere. Kevin's mother then waved her hand again as it showed Raven sitting at Kevin's bedside. Raven then used her power's as a CD and a CD player appered in the room.

"It's too quiet in here, so I thought you would like some music." Raven said as she placed the CD in the player and turned it on. It was a band that Kevin knew called Coheed and Cambria, and the song was extreamly catchy. It was a slow song and had a very good melody.

"Wow how long has she been there?" Kevin wondered.

"Ever since they got you back to the tower." His mother said.

"Wow I didn't know they cared that much." Kevin said as he tilted his head looking at the ground. "Mom I think I'm ready to go." Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kevin said "I've made them worry about me long enough."

"Ok then I must tell you why you are here." His mother told him.

"I thought you told me already." Kevin said a little surprised.

"Not entirely, when you come here you are allowed to be told a brief glimpse of your future. Now I can't tell you everything exactly, you have to find that part out for yourself. Now you have to listen to me carefully, are you ready" Kevin shook his head. "OK, first you still have to help a friend, you will find out who. At troubled times a friend will help you in this task, Just remember one thing It's like seperating oil and water. Do you understand." Kevin shook his head again. "Last there will be an evil that you know, you will have to defeat them, you must prepare for this, it will be difficult but you must not give up. That is all I can tell you. Do you understand everything." Kevin shook his head.

"Yes I understand, and I will make you proud, and not let you down." Kevin said as he hugged his mother. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't worry I will alway's watch over you." They let go of each other. "Now close your eye's and count to five. You will be back with your friends, and remember I love you my son." She then gave him one last hug. Kevin then closed his eye's.

"One...two...three..." He then felt like he was floating. "Four...five..." He then felt like he was lying down as he heard all the machines in the room as he felt the pain in his body. He shed a few tears from realizeing the pain. He then heared the music as he heard the last words.

"_Untill you, decide to wake up."_ He then felt a hand on his face wiping his tear's. He moved his hand slowly and held Raven's.

"Nice song." Kevin said as he slowly started to sit up enduring the pain in his ribs, he then looked over at Raven and smiled at her. Raven just looked at him wide eyed, it took her a few moment's before she relized what had just happened. She then gave Kevin the biggest hug she gave anyone ever. "OW! My ribs!" Raven then let go of him quickly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Raven said.

"It's OK, I deserved that." Kevin said grabbing his ribs. They then heard the Titans come into the Tower.

"I have never seen a T-Bone kick like that." Beast Boy said. Raven then ran into the hall as she saw the other's.

"Everyone come quick, Kevin's awake." Raven said as she ran back into the room.

"What!" Everyone yelled in unison. They all then ran into the room as they saw Kevin sitting in his bed.

"Hey guy's miss me." Kevin said. As Starfire ran and gave him a bear hug. "OW OW! My ribs!" Kevin managed to say through the pain.

"Oh I am so sorry." Starfire said as she let go.

"It's OK your not the first." He then looked over at Raven as she felt a little embarressed.

"It's good to see you in the land of the living again." Cyborg said.

"Good to be back." Kevin said as he pulled a blanket over his metal arm.

"Alright the first thing we wanna know is, how did you survive that blast?" Robin asked.

"I guess I owe you guy's that much." Kevin then took a deep breath. "Well as you know I used basically all my power in that attack, so I couldn't alter my speed to make myself faster, but I could make the attack go slowly so I had enough time to run. So once I threw it I started to run as fast as I possibly could, I made it a good way away's when I looked back to see how close it was to Trigon. When I saw how close it was I decided to duck behind some building's hoping that would take must of the explosion. Well I covered myself with my metal arm and leg and was able to survive the blast, but man I still got hit hard. While I was laying there I tried to find something anything to get your guy's attention when I saw that Raven destroyed Trigon. I went into my pocket and found a half crushed power bar and I ate it. After a second or two I was able to get enough strength to shoot a signal flare. And that's what happened." Kevin finished explaining his extreame case of luck.

"Man you have to be one of the luckiest people in the world." Beast Boy said.

"Got that right." Cyborg said.

"Common guy's let's go Kevin still needs to heal up." Robin said as everyone started to leave the room.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you for a second." Kevin said to her as she stayed behind. "Raven I just wanna say thanks for staying by my side, that means a lot to me."

"Kevin, before you passed out, what you said to me, did you mean that?" Raven asked. Kevin thought to himself.

"Yes. I meant everything I said, and I can understand if you don't feel the same way." Kevin said. Raven then gave kevin a hug wrapping her arm's around his neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Raven said as she started to cry. Kevin thought to himself what his mother said.

"I can't make any promises." He then wrapped his arm returning her hug. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, they both hoped that moment would never end.

Well there's my last chapter for this book sadly. And I hope you enjoyed it. But do not fret I still have many more things to write and the next chapter will be up very soon. And it's gonna start right where this left off. Now for the Review's. Also If you wanna know about what Tapestry said in the car and what the T-bone steak is for read my friend's fic. "So we finally meet" by nergallordofwar.

**Starjadenight:**Did your friend 'help' this time? Cause this chapter was better than

the last one, and I thank you a bunch for the reviews! I also thought

that it was kinda funny when Raven basically said that BB was stupid.

Well, that's pretty much true. Maybe Kevin could teach him how to count to

three...

**Soulless Warlock:** You're back. The plot continues to thicken. Update soon or I may die of

suspense once again.

**Remotely Mellow: Well once again thank you, I will be writing up the next Book soon where you will actually get to meet Kevin's brother's and maybe sister. It will be a very good book and he will fill out the first part of the destiny his mother told him.**


End file.
